Bleeding Moon
by A67A13V5
Summary: Mariku is a vampire lord in an unwanted engagement with the beautiful Takara. Malik is a Star-Child. When they meet they can't imagine what awaits them, especially when Takara starts going insane...or is she?
1. The Yami and Gensou Covens

**A67A13V5:** Hey Mariku, Malik, I noticed there isn't as much Bronzeshipping as let's say

Tendershipping and Blindshipping. So, I made my first one. Mariku you're a vampire.

**Malik: **Let me guess. I'm a human. (Just like in every other fanfic where Mariku is a vampire.)

**A67A13V5:** Nope! You're (whispers in his ear)

**Malik: **... *faints*

**Mariku: **Hikari-pretty? *pokes Malik*

**A67A13V5:** Well, this is my first fanfic, so it probably bad. I hope you enjoy it anyways. I will accept _helpful_ critiques. Oh, I see Malik woke up. Would you two like to say the disclaimer?

**Mariku and Malik:** A67A13V5 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. She also does not own Snow White.

**Mariku:** Wait a minute, what does Snow White have to with… (Author takes out machete.) Never mind!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Yami and Gensou Covens<p>

A tall, muscular, dark tan vampire with spiky platinum blonde hair and violet eyes stood in front of a window staring down into the dark forest below. He heard singing. '_The lunar-drows_**1**_ are here.'_ He sighed. He would love to greet the lunar-drow and make them feel welcome during their stay at the Sennen forest, but vampires and lunar-drow were mortal enemies. Besides, the farthest he had ever strayed from his coven's castle were the walls that divided it from the forest.

A pale white-haired male vampire with russet eyes entered the room along a shorter tan vampire with crimson eyes and black star-shaped hair that had gold bangs and crimson tips.

They said nothing as they watched the first vampire stare out the window. Finally, the shortest of them spoke up. "You've been staring out windows a lot lately Mariku-sama." Mariku, growled at the crimson-eyed vampire.

"Shut up Atemu," He said. The white-haired vampire patted Mariku on the back and told him to calm down. "Go away Bakura, or else I'll kill you"

"Honestly you're acting like a spoiled brat. First, you growled at your older cousin and then you threatened to kill me, your god-brother," Bakura said.

"So?"

"Mariku, you're not a spoiled brat. You're the heir of the Yami coven. Pretty soon you'll have to get married to one the females of the coven and become king of the Sennen Forest," Bakura explained. The white-haired vampire already knew what was going to happen next. Mariku sulked. He said nothing to Atemu or Bakura as sulked he over his future. Mariku did not mind marriage or ruling over the forest, but he did mind marrying a female of his own coven. Despite there being many suitable females for him to choose from, Mariku did not want any of them.

Atemu and Bakura kept insisting Mariku was gay like they were. Mariku dismissed that idea. He pointed out that while they had the opportunity to interact with females outside of the coven, the only females he ever spent time with were the ones from the Yami coven. Even then, that was only four females, not including his mother, aunt and godmother. There was Isis, but she dedicated herself last month to be a sacrificial virgin. '_Stupid Isis_, _she does realize they're going to sacrifice her within twelve full moons?_' Mariku shook his head. There was Bakura's younger sister Kisara**2** but she was obviously in love with the high priest Set. Mariku thought of the possibility of having Mana for a wife. However, the girl was so childlike that he felt like a pedophile just thinking about it. Lastly, there was Anzu, but she was so annoying with her friendship crap.

Mariku believed that there were three main reasons he felt no romantic interest to his female coven mates. One, he never truly interacted with any of them. Two he considered the four he _did_ actually interact with to be sisters, so marrying one of them would be awkward. Three, he still waited for his soul mate.

The first time he said the third reason aloud everyone in the coven gave him strange looks except for Atemu and Bakura, who laughed hysterically.

"You're fucking kidding right? Your soul mate? That has to be the dumbest thing I ever heard in my life," Bakura commented. That earned him a whack on the head from Mariku.

"The idiot albino is right for once. There is no such thing as a soul mate Mariku-sama," Isis said. Mariku scowled at the dark haired woman. Two identical looking men stepped into the light. Both of them were brunette and blue-eyed. The first one wore a black cloak over a crimson tunic. He waved at Mariku and then spent his time flirting with Kishara. '_Set._' The second wore black pants, and white trench coat. '_Shit. Kaiba's here.'_

"Mariku either you choose among one the coven's eligible women by the week after your seventeenth birthday or I will choose _for _you," Kaiba said. Mariku paid no attention. "Earth to Mariku-sama! I repeat, Earth to Mariku-sama." Said vampire was confused. Why did Kaiba suddenly sounded like Atemu? Moreover, since when did Kaiba call him sama? He was equally confused when he felt Mana slap him. Mariku went back to reality.

"So did my idiot god-brother return to Earth?" Bakura asked.

"Let's see," Atemu answered. He gave Mariku a swift kick in the shin. Mariku howled in agony and glared at his cousin. "I'll take that as a yes. How was Lala Land idiot cousin-sama?" he asked. Mariku glared at both vampires and retired to his chambers.

As the heir of the Yami coven, Mariku had the largest chambers. The bed itself was large enough for six people. After looking around, it was obvious Mariku's favorite color was violet. The walls were one shade of violet and the ceiling was another. Violet covers rested on the bed. A violet rug covered even the floor.

Mariku proceeded to lock the main door of him, and those that connected his room to those of Bakura and Atemu. He did not wish to be disturbed. He had a rough week. Several of his female coven mates asked for his hand in marriage. Mariku hit the head of his bed in frustration. He did not even know the _names _of most of his female coven mates!

He only had a week left to choose his own wife. After that, Kaiba would choose for him. Mariku screamed in frustration. None of his female coven mates was his soul mate.

That week went by quickly, and Mariku failed to find a wife. Kaiba decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Shut up you brats!" he yelled one day at Atemu and Bakura after they begged, or rather threatened him into giving Mariku another week to find a wife. "Mariku knew he had to choose a wife since his fifteenth birthday! He has been given two years to find a wife and failed! Mariku rejected every single eligible female of our coven. For that reason I shall do the unthinkable."

Bakura's eyes widened that Kaiba's words. Atemu, being a bit slow, just stared in confusion. What did Kaiba mean when he said, "I shall do the unthinkable?"

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?" Bakura asked. Atemu was still confused.

"What do you believe I am saying Bakura?" Now Atemu was banging his head against a wall. Why was he always the one who never understood what others where speaking about?

"You – You're going to our rival coven, the Gensou**3** coven, to select a wife for Mariku from one of their eligible females," Bakura answered in a whisper. Atemu looked at his best friend in shock. Vampires _never_ married outside of their coven. For Kaiba to consider finding Mariku a wife in a different coven – The Yami coven must be desperate for a queen.

"Correct. I shall be leaving tomorrow night. You are to tell Mariku that I went on a business trip to the Gensou coven. If he asks what for tell him that, I have not discussed such matters with you. If either of you tells him the actual reason I will not hesitate to kill you." Atemu nodded like an idiot, and Bakura rolled his eyes. Kaiba really needed to take some lessons on being carefree, preferably from Set.

Kaiba left for the Gensou coven the next day. Mariku however did not notice until a few days afterwards.

"Where's Kaiba?" Mariku asked. Atemu froze and began blabbering something about how beautiful owls were. Bakura shook his head. '_And they call me the psycho?_' He knocked out the star-haired vampire.

"He said he was going a business trip to the Gensou coven. What for, we have no idea, so don't us bother us about it," Bakura snapped. Mariku shrugged. He had no interest in details. It was only after he returned to his room that Bakura's words sunk into his head.

'_Gensou? But they're always trying conquer the Sennen Forest and make it part of the Duelist Plains. Why is Kaiba there?'_

Outside Bakura was busy smacking Atemu, who just woke up, on the head.

"Idiot! What the fuck were you thinking? 'Owl's are beautiful. They've got such large eyes,'" he said. Atemu muttered something about not disobeying Kaiba. Bakura shook his head. His younger god-brother's cousin was extremely stupid sometimes.

* * *

><p>The trip to the Duelist Plains only took a few days, thanks to the fact that vampires were the fastest beings in the world (along with the lunar-drow) Kaiba stood outside of Gensou castle. It was impossible to miss on the flat lifeless plains. He looked around the Duelist Plains. He never understood why any vampire would choose to make its home somewhere so <em>open<em>, much less and entire coven. Where would they hide from the sun's harmful rays if it were to come up while they hunted?

Kaiba knocked on the wooden doors. A young man with raven black hair and green eyes greeted him.

"Long time, no see Kaiba-kun," he said. The young man invited Kaiba in. The entrance hall was tacky, just as Kaiba remembered it.

"How are you doing Otogi?" Kaiba asked.

"Fine, but I don't think you travelled all the way from the Sennen Forest just to visit me. Let me guess. You're looking for bride for Mariku-sama." Kaiba gaped. How did Otogi know? "Pegasus-sama has been hoping that Mariku-sama would fail to find a wife among your own coven. That is why he has a little surprise for your coven."

Kaiba was interested in seeing Pegasus' surprise. He knew why Pegasus desired that Mariku would marry a woman of the Gensou coven. The Gensou coven was always looking for a way to conquer the Sennen Forest and make it part of the Duelist Plains. However, that would never happen considering that, the Yami coven's army was superior. The best the Gensou coven could do would be to form an alliance with the Yami coven through by marrying off one of their eligible females to Marik. He walked through the castle with Otogi. He never really liked Pegasus' taste in interior design. Whereas the Yami castle had tasteful Egyptian-themed decorations, tacky cartoon-themed decorations littered the halls of the Gensou castle.

Kaiba approved of one painting. It was one of a beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed, female vampire. '_Cecilia-sama'_ She was Pegasus' late wife. It was thanks to her that Pegasus did not attempt an attack on the Yami coven when the old king of the Sennen Forest died five years ago. Kaiba sent a silent thanks to the late Gensou queen.

Otogi said nothing to Kaiba as he led the man to the throne room. He thought of the surprise Pegasus had for the Yami coven, for Mariku. He hoped Kaiba would approve. The Gensou coven depended on it.

The throne room was possibly the only room in the entire castle not made to look like something out of a cartoon series. It was also the darkest room in the whole castle. Kaiba, even with his superior vision, could only make out the outline of the throne and of the man sitting on it.

"Hello Kaiba-boy!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. He recognized that annoying voice anywhere. The curtains of the windows opened, revealing a man with silver hair covering half his face wearing a red suit. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Thank you Pegasus-sama. I was admiring the portrait of Cecilia-sama. I am very sorry she is no longer with us," Kaiba said. Pegasus sighed.

"My poor Cecilia! I could not save her from those terrible lunar-drows. She was always so gentle. Why did they kill my Cecilia?" Pegasus asked his tone full of sorrow and rage.

Kaiba understood Pegasus' emotions. The lunar-drows were a nomadic people, always traveling. However, four times a year, during the equinoxes and solstices, they gathered at their holy city. It was a secret paradise for lunar-drow, free from vampires. Kaiba did not remember the details, but he remembered hearing of how Cecilia, wanting to create a truce between the Gensou coven and the lunar-drow sought out the city. She apparently found the city, for she wrote numerous letters about it to Pegasus. How she managed to find the city, much less enter it and write letters about it to Pegasus was beyond even Kaiba's comprehension. The city was supposed to be impossible for vampires to find! However, the lunar-drow eventually learned of Cecilia's presence in their sacred city and murdered her before she even had a chance to defend herself.

Everyone in the room stood in silence as they thought of the injustice the lunar-drow committed against the Gensou coven.

"The worst part of it," Pegasus said in a solemn tone, "was that my Cecilia was expecting." A tear slipped out of his real eye.

"Cecilia-sama was pregnant Pegasus-sama?" Kaiba asked. He never knew that.

"Yes Kaiba-boy! My Cecilia was expecting twins, a male and a female." Kaiba felt even angrier at the savage lunar-drow. True, the Yami coven had killed several of those fiendish elves, but they never harmed a defenseless mother-to-be. "Let us not speak more of such ill things. I know you came here to find a wife for Mariku-boy."

Kaiba nodded his head. He was not surprised that Pegasus knew. Pegasus' golden eye allowed him to read minds.

"Very well, Otogi-boy, bring in our gift to the Yami coven. Otogi left the room. He returned several minutes later with the small, slender outline of a young woman. Pegasus smiled. "You are free to go Otogi-boy." Otogi left, leaving the woman by herself.

"Kaiba-boy may I introduce you to our Takara**4**," Pegasus said. Out the shadows stepped a girl of unnatural beauty. She had skin white as a ghost's, hair blacker than the night, and stunning bright green eyes. She was of a small, slender frame. She was in every way, Mariku's physical opposite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaiba," she said. Her soft wind-chime voice mesmerized Kaiba.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Takara-sama," Kaiba responded.

"There is no need to call me sama yet Kaiba. Wait until I am married to Mariku-sama," Takara responded. Kaiba found Takara beautiful. She seemed to be a great present from Pegasus. Kaiba watched as Takara walked towards the throne. Hers steps were soft, graceful, and silent. She held herself in a manner befitting of a queen. Kaiba approved so far.

"I am honored that you have chosen me out of all our eligible females to be presented as Mariku-sama's bride. I will not dishonor the Gensou coven, or you Pegasus-sama.

* * *

><p>Atemu avoided Mariku for the past few weeks Kaiba was gone. He, unlike Bakura, was no good at lying or keeping secrets. It was only a matter of time before Atemu slipped and told Mariku what Kaiba was really doing at the Gensou castle.<p>

Bakura scoffed at his friend. Only Atemu could be stupid enough to risk accidently disobeying Kaiba. Bakura had no problem carrying out Kaiba's orders.

"Mariku what are you thinking? You are always glum as of late," Bakura commented.

"Why are we enemies with the lunar-drow again? We should try to make peace with them," Mariku said.

"Are you insane? Have you forgotten what happened to Cecilia-sama of the Gensou coven?" Bakura asked. Mariku was a little surprised. Bakura never referred to any of the vampire leaders as "sama." However, the albino never showed a hint of disrespect to the late Gensou queen. "Cecilia-sama said the exact same thing you did. Look what happened to her. Rumors say she was expecting."

Mariku and Bakura did not continue speaking from that point. A little while later Anzu came in. Bakura rolled his eyes. There was _another_ friendship speech in the brew. He was surprised when she made no such thing.

"Bakura-sama I heard that Kaiba-sama went on a business trip to the Gensou castle. Have you heard from him?" Anzu asked.

"No, why do you want to know?" Anzu began stuttering. "Wait a minute, I already know. It's Otogi." It was no secret that Anzu liked Otogi. The usually loud girl became shy when she saw him. Although, they did not see each other often, for Otogi was always by Pegasus' side.

"I haven't heard from him yet. Perhaps I should send my bat to Kaiba." Bakura got a quill, ink, and paper. He wrote his message to Kaiba and called his bat. "Necrofear, I want to send this note to Kaiba. Can you do that for me dear?" Bakura took out a dead insect and gave it as a treat to his pet.

Necrofear allowed her owner to wrap the note around her leg. Bakura led the bat to the windowsill. Necrofear flew off to the west, where the Duelist Plain laid. Bakura gave a curt nod to Anzu, and together they left. Now they just had to wait for Necrofear to return with Kaiba's reply.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> A cross between the _**Teu-tel-quessir**_ (Lunar-Elves) and the _**Drow**_ (Dark-Elves)

**2** In this story Bakura and Kisara are twins.

**3** Japanese word for illusions

**4** Japanese word for treasure.


	2. The StarChildren of the Hikaris

**A67A13V5:** Hey look! I got a couple of reviews and story alerts/favorites. Wow, makes me feel like my story actually has a shot.

**Malik: **That's great! I'm going to be in this chapter right?

**A67A13V5: **Yes, and Ryou and Yugi will be in it as well.

**Mariku:** Hikari-pretty, what are you supposed to be in this story? I remembered A67A13V5 saying something about you not being human.

**A67A13V5: **Didn't you read the summary? It's a MAJOR giveaway. Oh well, you'll just have to read the chapter. Anyways, before you two give the disclaimer I like to give some notes that will be helpful for the readers. *Turns to readers.* In western astrology, the three most important aspects of you birth chart are you solar, lunar, and rising signs.

**Mariku: **Can we say the disclaimer now?

**A67A13V5: ***Shakes head* (To the reader: I give you a warning. If you have anything against homosexuality, cross-dressing, etc. I recommend that you stop reading _now_. I will accept constructive criticism. I will also accept if you write that my story is bad as long as you do it a _civilized_ manner. (Heads up: This chapter takes place prior to Kaiba arriving at the Gensou castle.)

**Mariku: **Now can we say the disclaimer?

**A67A13V5:** *Nods head*

**Mariku and Malik:** The author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, the Zodiac, and Snow White (**Mariku:** I still don't get the Snow White part) The author also asks us to remind people that there is a difference between simply saying that story was bad and a flame. (e.g. "This story is kind of boring." Vs. "This story f*cking sucks! You have to stupid to have even thought of it."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Star-Children of the Hikaris<p>

_The lunar-drows were a nocturnal Amazon_**1**_-like race of elves that lived a lifestyle in which the women oppressed the men. They worshipped the lunar-goddess and believed heavily in astrology. They emphasized a newborn's solar, lunar, and rising signs, for they determined her or his future in the lunar-drow society. _

_There were rare cases in which a lunar-drow's solar, lunar, and risings signs matched. The lunar-drow called such individuals Star-Children and honored them regardless of their gender. Female Star-Children possessed immense power; male Star-Children enjoyed more rights than regular males but except for a select group, were forbidden to learn magic. Like all lunar-drows, Star-Children grew up in nomadic tribes. However when they reached their twenty-first birthday they moved to the sacred city of Domino and stayed there for the rest of their lives._

_There were three types of star children: the more common Zodiac Star-Children who were __**not **__born under a full moon, Lunar Star-Children who were born under a __**regular**__ full moon, and Eclipse Star-Children who were born under a __**lunar eclipse**__._

_Eclipse Star-Children were the rarest of all the Star-Children, so rare that all of them regardless of gender, trained in magic and for the highest honor of lunar-drow society: to serve in the Domino temple as high priestesses of the lunar-goddess._

* * *

><p>A mid-wife assisted Ms. Ishtar of the Hikari tribe as the woman gave birth to her second child, her first child was a healthy boy named Rishid. Ms. Ishtar prayed to the lunar-goddess that her second child, regardless of gender would also be healthy.<p>

"Push," the midwife commanded. Ms. Ishtar pushed. "Push harder." Ms. Ishtar kept pushing and did so until she delivered. "I must go check this infant's gender and birth chart." The midwife took the child, washed off the blood, and went outside. The first thing she noticed was that the child was male, but an extremely beautiful one with light tan skin, platinum blonde hair, and lavender eyes. She lifted her head towards the heaven and noticed that the newborn's solar, lunar, and rising signs matched, and that a lunar-eclipse graced the sky. The midwife looked at the newborn with reverence; he was an Eclipse Star-Child. She had to inform Ms. Ishtar, the priestess, and the chief of the Hikari tribe.

"What gender is my child, and what are her or his solar, lunar and rising signs?" Ms. Ishtar requested upon seeing the midwife return with the newborn.

"It's a boy. As for his signs you must wait until the chief and priestess come," the midwife explained. Ms. Ishtar was confused as to why the chief and priestess had to come; they did not come to Rishid's birth. Meanwhile the midwife cleaned up Ms. Ishtar and handed over the child to her.

"He's beautiful. I'll name him Malik," Ms. Ishtar said. The chief and the priestess showed up a quarter of an hour later.

"What is it that you wish to show us?" The chief asked. She was old and feeble looking, with a slightly hunched back and thin silver hair. The green-haired priestess, looking proud in her silver cloak, stood next to the old chief. The midwife pointed at Malik.

"The boy, Malik, is an Eclipse Capricorn Star-Child," The midwife said to the surprise of the chief and the priestess. The Hikaris already had three Lunar Star-Children, one girl, and two boys so beautiful that the chief decided that they would legally be female and taught magic. To have an Eclipse Star-Child was the ultimate blessing.

At the chief's order, the midwife to brought Malik to the old woman. The chief looked at Malik and gasped at how beautiful he was.

"You are blessed Ms. Ishtar. Malik's body say he is male, but he will be legally and _spiritually_ female," The chief declared to Ms. Ishtar, who cried with joy. "You also realize that Malik will be training to become a high priestess at the Domino temple, correct?" Ms. Ishtar nodded, still crying over the wonderful news.

Ms. Ishtar collapsed; the midwife checked Ms. Ishtar's forehead and found she had a high fever. Ms. Ishtar died only hours later, due to birth complications, leaving Rishid and Malik motherless.

* * *

><p>"Malik pay attention!" The priestess yelled at the now fifteen-year-old Eclipse Star-Child, who was bored out of his mind from the lesson about the incantation to be able to speak to <em>spiders<em>. Malik was rather tall, even for a female lunar-drow**2**, and even more beautiful than when he was born. "Why can't you be more like Yugi Muto and Ryou Florence**3**?" The priestess asked, referring about two male lunar-drows roughly around the same age as Malik.

Yugi and Ryou were the other two male Star-Children of the tribe, Lunar Star-Children, and (like Malik) legally female and very beautiful. Yugi was the oldest of the Star-Children having been born under Gemini the same year as Malik. However, he was smallest and could easily pass for a twelve-year-old. Yugi had porcelain skin, overly large amethyst eyes and black star-shaped hair with blonde bangs and amethyst tips. He always wore black leather clothing; he trained to become a general for Domino upon his twenty-first birthday. Ryou, a Virgo and the second oldest Star-Child, was of average height, pale, and very feminine looking with his long white hair, large chocolate brown eyes and round face. He trained daily to become a scholar for Domino so he always wore a white cotton cloak and pointed hat that gave him the appearance of a ghost. (A/N: Or a member of a certain group that I shall not mention)

Despite having been brought up as females, the three _biologically_ male Star-Children were fully aware of their biological gender and the oppression that came with it.

"It's time to leave. Malik, pay attention next time or else I will ask Mai-sama to evoke your legal status as a female!" The priestess threatened. Malik looked terrified. A group of rogue vampires attacked the Hikari tribe, who were in the Sennen Forest at the time, October 13 five years ago and killed the old matriarch. Mai, who was at the time the best-qualified solar Leo, replaced her. Mai was a beautiful blonde amethyst-eyed lunar-drow, and a strict but just ruler, who did not tolerate "childish" behavior. Her wife was a lunar-drow named Miho, who had lavender hair and brown eyes.

Malik considered Mai's and Miho's marriage a good example of male oppression. Lunar-drows allowed females to marry with each other if their Venus signs were compatible but denied that right to males. In addition, female lunar-drows could marry with multiple males, but males could only marry with one female.

Luckily for the Star-Children of the Hikari tribe, they could marry with one female, and as many males as they liked due to their legal gender. That was especially good for Ryou who just admitted to liking males, and Yugi who admitted to being bisexual. The rule did not affect Malik much, for he liked females. He once even had a slight crush on Ryou's younger twin**4** sister, the third and only _biologically_ female Star-Child, Amane before a vampire killed her on October 13.

The three _living_ Star-Children walked back to their tents. They had been in the Sennen Forest for the past couple of weeks, and Miho recently announced to the tribe that they were going to stay there for the remainder of September, which was about a week, and for all of October in honor of the victims of October 13.

"Bye Yugi. Bye Ryou," Malik said when he reached his tent. Yugi and Ryou waved goodbye and headed off to their own tents. "Nii-san I'm home!" Malik cried out to a tall green-eyed, dark-skinned man, who was bald except for some dark back hair tied into a ponytail, and had elaborate carvings on the left side of his face. Rishid was the only family member Malik had left; their father was one of the many victims of October 13.

Rishid wanted to protect Malik forever but knew it was impossible. The Hikari tribe was going to make Rishid marry someday and join his wife's tribe as was expected. He often wished he was born female, so he could stay in the Hikari tribe and watch after Malik until the Star-Child moved to Domino.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry! Will you make me something to eat?" Malik asked. Because of Malik's legal gender, he never learned how to cook, sew, or do any other "masculine" things. Rishid nodded his head and went to the kitchen to make a vegetarian meal for Malik.

"How was your day with the priestess Malik?" Rishid asked. Malik nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Um… well she told me I have start paying attention or she'll threaten to have Mai-sama make my legal and biological genders match." Malik chuckled but stopped when he saw Rishid looking disappointedly at him. The older man gave Malik the salad and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Malik, there are many males of our people who wish they were in your position. Don't do anything foolish that will destroy it."

* * *

><p>A blue-eyed man with short white hair waited inside his tent looking at a painting of his dead wife and daughter, who became victims of October 13. Both had white hair. However, his wife had large chocolate-brown eyes while his daughter had his sharp blue ones.<p>

"Father, I'm here." Ryou said. He ran to Mr. Florence and hugged him. "Are you alright? You look depressed." Ryou wiped the tears falling down Mr. Florence's face.

"I'm okay Ryou; I was just looking at the painting of you mother and Amane," Mr. Florence explained. The Amane in the painting wore the same black hooded cloak the real Amane, who trained to become an occultist, wore daily before her death. Amane and Ryou were very close; they used to do everything together from playing to bathing.

Later that morning, Mr. Florence went to Ryou's part of the tent to tuck the Star-Child into the sleeping bag**5**. He saw a piece of folded parchment lying on the little table and chuckled; Ryou wrote a letter to Amane, just as he did every morning since her death. Nobody knew except for Ms. Florence, Amane and Ryou, but Mr. Florence was educated, a taboo for regular male lunar drow. Mr. Florence unfolded the parchment and read.

**September 21.**

**Dear Amane,**

**How is it in the afterlife? Is the lunar-goddess watching after you and Mother? Everything is going fine here. We're at the Sennen Forest right now – where you and Mother died. Miho-sama just told us that we're staying here for about for the remainder of this month and all of next month to pay homage to you and everyone else that died during the attack. We have to be careful; The Sennen Forest belongs to vampires. Well, good morning Amane.**

**Love,**

**Your older twin brother Ryou**

The man folded the parchment and placed it back on the table. He forgot that Amane was the only person in the tribe who referred to Ryou by his biological gender. She never quite understood why Ryou had to say he was a girl when he was not. The man kissed Ryou on the forehead and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Jii-chan!" Yugi said to his maternal grandfather, Solomon, a short man with amethyst eyes and spiky grey hair. One of the vampires killed Ms. and Mr. Muto both during the attack, leaving Yugi with only Solomon. Yugi had little memories of his parents; they always went out to hunt and gather. As a result, the only the only complete memory Yugi had of them was their deaths.<p>

"Good morning Yugi," Solomon said. He was once a heavy sleeper, but it all changed after the attack. Yugi frequently had nightmares of his parents' deaths and relied on Solomon to comfort him afterwards. Solomon learned to sleep lightly so he could hear if the Star-Child whimpered during sleep.

Yugi had same nightmare every night. The nightmare started out peacefully. It was around 9 a.m. and Solomon struggled to put an eleven-year-old Yugi into a small sleeping bag.

"I want to see Mommy and Daddy!" Yugi usually slept when his parents came home. He wanted to say "good morning" to his parents for once.

"Fine, you may stay awake, but get into your sleeping bag at least!" Solomon said, after giving up. Yugi went to his sleeping bag, happy that he was actually going to be awake when his parents came home that morning.

A brunette woman with Yugi's eyes and a blue-eyed man with Yugi's hair entered the tent carrying some dead quails and basket of mushrooms. They greeted Solomon and placed the goods on the rug.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yugi screamed, startling his parents. They both turned their attention to little boy.

"Little one why aren't you asleep?"Mr. Muto asked. Yugi simply replied that he wanted to see his parents come home for one. Yugi's parents smiled, hugged him, and bid him good morning.

Yugi woke up later that day; he thought he heard something. The Star-Child got out of his sleeping bag and went outside. There was nothing there. Yugi headed back to the tent, but heard a chime-like giggle. He turned around to find a cloaked girl around his age standing in front of him. He was afraid; there was something off about her. The girl vanished and a group of male vampires jumped out of the trees. Yugi was in shock. How could there be vampires during daylight? Vampires avoided the sunlight because it harmed their eyes and skin.

Ms. Muto woke up. She looked at Yugi's sleeping bag and noticed it was empty. She wondered where the Star-Child could be when she heard his screams. Ms. Muto ran outside to find vampires surrounding Yugi.

"Yugi get back inside!" Ms. Muto ordered. The Star-Child did just that. "Vampires!" Ms. Muto yelled, waking up the entire tribe. The Hikari tribe broke into chaos. Mothers fought to protect their families, while fathers searched desperately for a place to hide their young.

Back inside the tent, Solomon held Yugi. Mr. Muto grabbed a slingshot and ran outside to join his wife. Yugi was scared. He did not know if his parents would be all right. Yugi freed himself from Solomon's grasp and stepped to the tent entrance to see what was happening. What he saw terrified him. The vampires attacked the tribe mercilessly, not caring who their victims were. He saw a vampire repeatedly stab Mr. Ishtar who successfully hid Rishid and Malik, another vampire savagely smash Amane against a tree, and one torture Ms. Florence.

Yugi caught sight of his parents. Mr. Muto distracted a large burly vampire, while Ms. Muto rocks at it without any affect. The vampire seized Mr. Muto and ripped him in half. He then suffocated Ms. Muto, but not before, she stabbed him with a venom-coated dagger. Yugi was too shocked to do anything; he tried to comprehend what just happened

The vampires continued their attack. Yugi thought the entire tribe was going to die. Luckily, for him, his thoughts were false. Just after a vampire killed the old chief, the mysterious cloaked girl showed up again.

"That's quite enough. Let us go home, and let us bring the corpse of the chief. We will present it as to the Yami coven. They'll be so pleased to learn that we helped to eradicate this pest from _their_ territory," The girl said. (Yugi could not help but to notice the disgust in her voice when she said "their.") "Come to think of it, bring all of the corpses! We will use their bodies for our needs." Yugi saw the vampires leave with his parents' corpses.

"NO!" Yugi woke up screaming and crying. He hated that nightmare and wished it would go away. Solomon comforted the boy, telling him that everything was all right. Yugi fell back asleep a bit later. Only this time he slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5: <strong>This chapter was boring to write. I'm sorry Malik for introducing you in such a boring chapter.

**Malik:** It's not a problem. At least I'm in this chapter. When do I meet Mariku?

**A67A13V5:** I'm planning it.

**Mariku: **Why did you make Hikari-pretty an elf?

**A67A13V5**: Well in all of the fanfics where you're a vampire, Malik is human. There is also the fact that vampire vs. elves stories aren't too common in fanfic or original literature. Oh!Before I forget I'm sure some of you may be thinking why would _lunar_-drows pick a _solar_ Leo to rule their tribe? Well planets revolve around the _sun,_ which is Leo's ruling body, so it would make sense that the ruler would be a solar Leo. (Remember you solar sign is top dog in your birth chart.) (Yes, I know the lunar-drow are confusing when it comes to their spiritual beliefs.)

**Mariku: **Okay. I will send all flamers to eternal torture in the Shadow Realm!

**A67A13V5:** Mariku what did I tell about sending people to the shadow realm?

**Mariku:** To not.

**1** A matriarchal society from Ancient Greek myths, in which women oppressed men as opposed to the oppression of women that was common in ancient societies

**2** Female lunar-drows are taller than the males

**3** Inspired by Little Kuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series.

**4** Some Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki sites speculate that Amane was Ryou's younger twin.

**5** Lunar-drows are nocturnal. They typically wake up a few hours after sunset, and go to sleep a few hours after sunrise. (For them saying "good morning" is like saying "good evening/night" for us.)


	3. Unburied Treasure and Wilting Violets

**A67A13V5:** Here's the third chapter! It's going to revolve mainly around Seto, Mariku, Bakura, and Takara.

**Mariku:**When do I meet Malik in this story?

**A67A13V5: **Let's see: I already said what this chapter will be about. Chapter 4 will revolve around October 13, which happens to be the day Mariku meets Takara. In chapter 5 Mariku meets Malik, and it'll be on Halloween in the fic.

**Mariku and Malik:** Yay! Will there be a party?

**A67A13V5: **Just wait and see. Say the disclaimer:

**Mariku and Malik: **If A67A13V5 owned Yu-Gi-Oh! the show would be Rated MA, and the shadow realm would make Hell look like paradise. She is not the inventor of astrology and she did not write "Snow White."

**Mariku: **Could you please explain the "Snow White" part?

**A67A13V5:** You'll understand when the time comes. I'll give you a hint: Ryota Kajiki

**Mariku:** What kind of hint is that?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unburied Treasure and Wilted Violets<p>

"Wonderful Takara! Wonderful Otogi-boy!" Pegasus cried out. Takara sang and danced a very difficult song in front of Kaiba, pleasing him with her beautiful yet haunting voice. Otogi did not sing but played the piano and growled a few verses. Kaiba thought Otogi's growling complemented the music and Takara's singing quite nicely.**1**

"Yes they perform quite well," Kaiba said. He grew to like the nineteen-year-old Takara the past couple of weeks and thought highly of her. Why would he not? Takara was beautiful, graceful, cultured, and talented – everything the Yami queen should be. "I plan to introduce Takara to her new coven on the 13th of the October if that is fine with you Pegasus sama."

"You may take her whenever you see fit Kaiba-boy! Now why don't we all go outside? There are still many hours before the sun rises." Pegasus went outside and the three younger vampires followed him.

Takara kicked off her shoes and Ran throughout the Duelist Plains barefoot, much Kaiba's astonishment. Otogi saw Kaiba's shocked face and laughed.

"Takara likes to run around barefoot when she's outside. She's also quite popular among carnivorous animals," Otogi explained.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" Kaiba asked. Otogi shifted his eyes to Takara and Kaiba followed suit. "Oh my Ra…" Takara petted a bear cub while its mother watched closely. Kaiba made a move to rescue Takara from the bears, but Otogi grabbed his hand and told him to stay put. The two young men watched while Takara played with the bear cub. Soon more female bears and their cubs joined, making Takara the unofficial bear cub nanny.

Kaiba saw how happy Takara looked playing with the bear cubs. He thought of Mariku for some reason, and felt guilt in his heart. Takara was a girl who was obviously used to life outside the castle, unlike Mariku who never even ventured past the castle walls, mainly because he never had any need for it. '_No. It's because of something a human fortuneteller told Ramses-sama and Nefertiti-sama before Mariku was born.'_

Nobody spoke of the human fortuneteller that arrived at the Yami castle over seventeen years ago, requesting audience with the Yami king and queen. He was an elderly man, polite and well educated in vampire culture. The man claimed he saw a vision of the future regarding the Yami king and queen and their unborn child. He asked to speak to the Yami king and queen in private; Ramses and Nefertiti accept his request. Seto was only around two at the time so he did not remember the visit from the strange man. However, he learned from older coven mates that Nefertiti became obsessively concerned about Mariku's safety from that day foreword. She constantly kept an eye on Mariku, and when she could not, ordered a servant or guard to do so. Nefertiti did all she could to make Mariku frightened of venturing to outside world.

Then there was the incident that occurred nearly five years ago. It was New Year's Eve and Ramses and Nefertiti decided to go into the forest for a stroll, just as they did before the strange human fortuneteller came. They made the mistake of not bringing any soldiers with them; they ordered all of them to watch Mariku while they were gone. The sun came up, but Ramses and Nefertiti never returned. Kaiba's and Set's father went to search for the Yami king and queen. He showed up hours later badly burned, carrying two disfigured corpses. Everyone immediately recognized the corpses as their beloved rulers. From that day, Mariku feared leaving the safety of the Yami castle to the point where he refused going to gardens by himself.

"I hope Takara will be able to make Mariku leave his fear of the outside world behind," Kaiba whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Mariku, Bakura and Atemu hanged around in the front hall. A human was to bring a fresh supply of cow blood coming that morning. Vampires used to drink human blood, but after creating a treaty with them, they resorted to drinking the blood of farm animals.<p>

"How long is this supposed to take?" Mariku complained. He was already grumpy and irritated, and he only waited for two hours. The fact the sun was out did not help to soothe him

"Really? I've been waiting _days_ for Necrofear to return with Kaiba's Ra-damned response, and you have trouble waiting a few hours for a delivery?" Bakura asked. He knew Mariku was the youngest of the bunch, but he did not except the young leader to act like a spoiled brat.

"I still don't get why the delivery man must come while the sun is out,"

"Humans can't see during night. Why do you think they've always got those damn torches while all we need to see well is a bit of moonlight?" Bakura asked.

While Bakura and Mariku conversed about human sleeping habits, Atemu kept babbling one about hummingbirds. Bakura fought the urge to beat the star-haired vampire to a bloody pulp. Mariku simply raised an eyebrow. Atemu had the strangest habit of babbling about random birds whenever he got nervous. He heard someone knock on the front door.

"Hummingbirds can fly backwards.**2** They eat…Hey I think the delivery wagon is here," Atemu said. He went to answer the door. Mariku sighed in relief; Atemu nearly got on his nerves.

"If I had to listen to that idiot babbling on about hummingbirds for even another second I would've beat the crap out of him!" Bakura shouted. The two vampires joined the older one.

They found Atemu terrifying the unfortunate human deliverer, who looked as if he would Rather be anywhere but a vampire castle, with _more_ random facts about birds. This time Bakura really did proceed to beat Atemu to a bloody pulp.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He's been a little off lately," Mariku explained to the frightened man. "How much do I owe you?" Mariku gave the money he owed to the man, who quickly took off to get away from the lunatics known as Bakura and Atemu.

* * *

><p>Kaiba rested in the guest room Otogi prepared for him. He was grateful that the quest room did not have Random creepy drawings of "Funny Rabbit"<strong>3<strong> or any other strange cartoons. Instead, Otogi placed paintings of Egyptians pyramids and a miniature replica of the Sphinx.

He heard something thud against the window. Kaiba opened the window and saw a bat, with a note attached to its legs fly into the room.

"Necrofear, what are you doing here? Bakura must have sent you. Let me see what he wrote," Kaiba said. He got the note off Necrofear, who bit Kaiba's finger. Kaiba glared at the bat. Necrofear and Kaiba never exactly got along. After nursing the bite, Kaiba read the note.

**October 1**

**To Kaiba McAsshole,**

**What's taking you so Ra-damned long? Mariku has gone EMO, and Atemu won't fucking shut up about BIRDS! Come back with whatever whore Pegasus gave you before I fucking kill someone! To make matters worse those Ra-damned lunar drow keep wailing during the afternoon, so none of us can sleep! I know we swore not to attack those backwards brutes, but may we at least find a way to get them to SHUT THE FUCK UP?**

**Send you response ASAP.**

**Bakura**

**P.S. Anzu says "Hi" to Otogi.**

'_Someone needs anger management counseling, and __**another**__ psychiatrist._' Kaiba thought after reading the threatening note. Everyone in the Yami coven knew how insane Bakura was; Kaiba lost count of how many psychiatrists visited Bakura after the albino chased after the last one with a dagger. He was sure however that it was somewhere around one hundred. He reread the note. "_Wait?_ _What in Ra's name is __**emo**_?

Kaiba put the letter away and turned his attention to Necrofear.

"You may as well stay here for the day. I have to find Otogi," Kaiba said to Necrofear. The bat perched itself on the windowsill and ignored the young man. Kaiba found Otogi reading what seemed to be an important newspaper. "Otogi."

"Hi Kaiba-kun. I saw a bat fly into your room. Was it from one of your coven mates?" Otogi asked. Kaiba chuckled. Otogi was always sharp-eyed. No wonder he worked so closely to Pegasus.

"It was Necrofear, Bakura's bat. She gave me a note from her master and bite," – Kaiba lifted his hand to show Otogi the bite mark – "Judging from the note I think Bakura needs to go back to anger management counseling and see yet _another_ psychiatrist."

"Bakura has always been psychotic, Atemu has always been a bit stupid, and Mariku-sama acts like some little emo kid." Kaiba lifted his eyebrow when he heard Otogi say "emo." Than Kaiba remembered that, the Gensou coven had more interaction with their local human society than other covens did with theirs and picked up some of its aspects.

"Bakura said the same thing about Mariku. Could you explain the meaning of emo?" Kaiba asked. Otogi went into a long explanation about the history of the emo movement, which quickly turned into a speech (a very disturbing one to Kaiba), about individuality and the freedom to pursuit happiness and true love. Speaking of which, Kaiba finally remembered what Bakura wrote at the bottom of the note.

When Kaiba told Otogi that Anzu said ""hi" to him, the green-eyed vampire blushed and stuttered awkwardly. Kaiba smirked; he knew very well that Otogi secretly liked Anzu. Too bad they would never be likely to wed.

Kaiba wrote his response and gave it to Necrofear who flew off, but not before doing some _business_ on Kaiba's head.

* * *

><p>Necrofear landed in her master's room and waited for the teenage vampire to return from wherever he was.<p>

"ATEMU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE FUCKING WORD ABOUT PENGUINS – Oh, hello darling. Was Kaiba being jackass to you again? Give me the letter and I'll find a nice tasty bug for you," Bakura cooed to bat. Necrofear gave Bakura the note who rewarding her with an insect he found in the front hall that morning.

**October 8**

**Dear BAKAra,**

**First off, I am hiring another psychiatrist to you and will send you back to anger management counseling as soon as I return with Takara. Second, I will return in a few days and expect _everyone_ to treat their new queen with respect. Third, Otogi seems to have a crush on Anzu.**

**More brains than you will ever possess,**

**Kaiba.**

Bakura smirked after reading the letter. "_This Takara must be the girl Pegasus chose to marry off to Mariku. I hope she is as pretty as her name sounds. Hmm… I should probably not tell anyone about this, especially not Atemu. The Ram-damned idiot is likely to slip. I should go inform Anzu that Otogi may have a little crush on her." _Bakura left his room to find Anzu and tell her about what Kaiba wrote concerning Otogi.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for having me over as your guest Pegasus-sama," Kaiba said. He and Takara were ready to leave.<p>

"It was a pleasure Kaiba-boy! Take care of our Takara on your way back," Pegasus said.

"I can assure that I will watch after Takara. I also assure you that the Yami coven will welcome her as our new queen. Now, Otogi will you show us the door?" Kaiba asked. Otogi escorted Kaiba and Takara to the door.

"Bye Kaiba-kun. Bye Takara-sama," Otogi said.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was amazed by how well Takara seemed to know the Sennen Forest during the trip back to the Yami castle. Takara knew which plants to eat and which to not, the best places to shelter under – Kaiba vaguely wondered if Takara ever lived in a forest. Even if she did not, it was obvious that she had more experience with the wilderness than Mariku had with the Yami castle garden.<p>

They arrived a few days later. Kaiba opened the door and allowed Takara in first. Takara looked around the front hall, and smiled showing her approval. For some reason, Kaiba could not help but to think there was something strange about Takara's expression. He chose to ignore it, thinking he was just exhausted from the trip.

"Welcome to you new home, Takara."

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5:<strong>Bakura's got a dirty mouth. XD

**Malik: **This story seems like it should be Fantasy/Angst rather than Fantasy/Romance.

**A67A13V5: **It does seems that way doesn't it? Chapter 5 will a little happier…sort of.

**Mariku: **What do you mean "sort of?"

**A67A13V5:** You'll just have to read to find out.

**Atemu:** Why did make me a complete idiot in your story?

**A67A13V5:** Well someone has to be the idiot, and having Jounouchi as the idiot of the story is a bit cliché.

**Mariku:** If it were not for the fact that A67A13V5 threatened to take away my god card I would send all flamers to eternal torture in the shadow realm. On the other hand, stating that you did not like Bleeding Moon or a particular part of the story in a _polite_ manner is perfectly acceptable.

**1** They song they perform was Epica's "Cry For the Moon" which I did not write and therefore do not own. I am not sure how the dance to that song would look, so just use your imagination.

**2** Actual fact.

**3** Pegasus' favorite cartoon for anyone that doesn't remember. I do not own it.


	4. October 13

**A67A13V5: **I can't believe it… People are actually reading my story! *Jumps up and down and claps hands.*

**Malik:** That great, and Mariku and I meet in the next chapter! So this chapter will have both Mariku and me in it?

**A67A13V5:** Yes, but you'll be doing separate things. Guys, you know the drill.

**Mariku and Malik: **A67A13V5 is not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!, did not create astrology, and did not write Snow White. (**Mariku:** I still want to know about the Snow White part.)

**Bakura:** Why do Mariku and Malik have to say the disclaimer in each chapter?

**A67A13V5: **I'd rather be safe than sorry. *To the readers* I hope you enjoy the story. All flames will be used by the Hikari tribe to roast meat.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: October 13<p>

Takara walked back to Kaiba. She seemed rather nervous about being in the Yami castle. Kaiba noticed that and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing to fear. The members of the Yami coven will accept you as their new queen, and Mariku will accept you as his new fiancée," he told her. Takara brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm not nervous about any possible rejection Kaiba-san. It's just…" Takara went silent and simply allowed Kaiba to lead her to the throne room.

Takara looked around the throne room. It was not as dark as the Gensou castle throne room, nor as large, but it was much more welcoming in her eyes. Kaiba showed her around the room. They stop in front of two gold thrones. One was had a violet cushion; the other had a green cushion.

"Take a seat in the green-cushioned throne. It is your new throne Takara," Kaiba said. Takara did so and found the seat slightly uncomfortable. However, she said nothing and smiled in approval. "Please stay here. I will bring my coven and your fiancé here so that you and they may meet one another."

Kaiba left the throne room to find the rest of the Yami coven, particularly Mariku. Takara looked around the throne room.

"I feel as if someone is trying to make contact with me in this castle," Takara told herself, not quite understanding why. She visited other vampire castles, but she never set foot in the Yami castle before. Takara knew no one in the castle, other than Kaiba, so who would try to contact her there?

Takara felt tired. After all, it was only six in the morning. She stretched and rested her head on one of the uncomfortable armrests. Takara closed her eyes and took a little nap.

"OH MY RA, WHO IS THIS GIRL ON THE QUEEN'S THRONE!" Atemu yelled. He and Bakura walked into the throne room. They went there under Kaiba's orders.

"Shut the fuck up Atemu. It's bad enough that Kaiba makes us all come here at seven in the morning. We don't need any of your stupid screams!" Bakura yelled back. He turned to the girl and asked, "Who are you?"

Takara simply pointed to Mariku's throne, and then to herself. Bakura smirked. He knew the girl on the queen's throne had to be Takara. "_She's even prettier than her name. Mariku is one lucky bastard. I just hope I can find my own little cutie soon, male of course." _Bakura glanced at Atemu who had his head tilted in confusion. "Welcome to the Yami coven Takara-sama. I am Mariku's older god-brother Bakura," – Bakura than pointed to Atemu –"This idiot here is his older cousin Atemu."

"I'm glad to meet you. My name is Takara, which I assume is something Kaiba told you Bakura, and I am Mariku's fiancée," Takara explained. Atemu looked like a fish out of water. Bakura gave a small smirk and bowed. He loved being correct.

* * *

><p>Malik woke up at seven in the morning to the sound of wailing. He got out of bed an changed into a bloody (AN: Rishid put actual deer blood on it. I know – it is gross) white dress, instead of his usual uniform. It was October 13, so everyone had to wear white, the color of death.

He found Rishid already awake, wearing a white tunic, and cooking some edible mushrooms.

"Good morning Malik. Would you like breakfast?" Rishid asked.

"Morning Nii-san, I and yes I would," Malik replied. Rishid handed a Malik a bowl of fire-roasted mushrooms.

After they ate, Rishid and Malik placed some honey on their father's alter. Rishid then went to clean the tent; Ryou and Yugi would arrive for a visit soon.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up screaming again, and the sounds of the mourners did not help him one bit.<p>

"I didn't sleep good!" Yugi whined. Solomon chuckled and patted Yugi's hair.

"It's 'I didn't sleep _well_ Yugi,'" the old man explained. He left the tent so that Yugi could change into a white fur skirt and crimson leather top. Yugi kneeled down in front of his parent's alter, said a prayer and went to Malik's.

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up before anyone and changed into his usual clothing. They were already white; he just had to wear a crimson sash. He kissed Mr. Florence good morning, and headed over to Malik's home.<p>

As Ryou passed by the tents, he heard men and adolescent boys mourning for relatives who died on October 13. The forest came alive with the pitiful sound, and if one listened carefully, one could swear to forest mourned as well.

Ryou stopped at a small raggedy tent. It belonged to the Katsuya clan, one of the poorest clans in the tribe. Mrs. Katsuya died on October 13, and Mr. Katsuya died a few months earlier after eating a poisonous plant. They had two children, a boy named Jounouchi who was 17 and a daughter named Shizuka who was 13. Ryou tapped on the tent flap.

"Who is it?" Shizuka called.

"Ryou." The small albino answered.

"Come in." Shizuka said. Ryou walked into the tent to find a green-eyed girl with light reddish-brown hair sitting cross-legged on a rug and a brown-eyed young man the same age as Jounouchi, with brown pointy hair setting an alter.

"Good morning Shizuka. Good morning Honda," Ryou said. Honda and Shizuka greeted him back. Shizuka got up and used a walking stick to feel her way towards Ryou. She was blind; she became so on October 13. A vampire attempted to scratch her eyes out. He failed to do so, but he permanently damaged them. Shizuka had to rely on Jounouchi and Honda, her husband to hunt for her, despite being old enough to do so herself.

Honda was originally a member of the Rintama tribe, until the last spring equinox when he met Shizuka at Domino.

Jounouchi appeared a bit later with a dead rabbit. He acted quite feminine**1 **for a male lunar-drow but looked slightly masculine. Jounouchi had blonde hair and amber eyes that gave him the appearance of a lost puppy. He was quite attractive and feminine, but he was not female.

* * *

><p>The entire Yami coven waited in the throne room. They looked at Takara with bemusement, wondering who was the beautiful girl sitting in the queen's throne was. They whispered among themselves, softly so Takara would not hear them<p>

Kaiba entered the throne room with a _very_ grumpy looking Mariku tailing behind him. Mariku was not happy about Kaiba waking him so early in the morning. He cared not about what Kaiba wanted to show him and wished to go back to sleep.

"Are you going to tell me why you woke me up 6:50 in the morning or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Mariku asked. Kaiba simply ignored the cranky ruler. He led Mariku into the throne room.

Everyone, besides Kaiba, Bakura, and Takara, bowed when Mariku entered the room. Takara merely stared at Mariku in silence, wondering if he was her new fiancé. Mariku looked at Takara as well. Kaiba had Mariku sit on the king's throne, and so the young ruler did.

"You are probably all wondering who this girl sitting on the queen's throne is. As you all should know, Mariku failed to find a wife among the Yami coven. For that reason I visited the Gensou coven to select a wife from one of _their_ eligible females," Kaiba said. The entire coven began whispering among itself about the drama the marriage would create. Kaiba ordered the coven silent. "Upon arriving there, I found that Pegasus did the dirty work for me. He presented me with Takara, the girl sitting on the queen's throne. This girl is Mariku's new fiancé and your new queen!" The Yami coven bowed to Takara, who waved at the coven members.

"I am Takara of the Gensou coven. I swear upon the behalf of the Gensou coven that I shall be a just queen," Takara said. Kaiba smiled inwardly; Pegasus did a fine job with selecting the new Yami queen. Set introduced himself to Takara.

"Is there anything either you or Mariku would like to say to each other. As the high priest I am in charge of your marriage's success," Set explained.

Mariku and Takara eyed each other. There was an eerie silence, and then at the same time they said, "I like you not."

The Yami coven groaned. There were already problems within the new couple.

* * *

><p>"Hi Ryou, what are ya doin' here? I thought you were goin' to Malik's," Jounouchi commented. He skinned the rabbit and threw the meat and organs into a clay pot.<p>

"I was, but I wanted to say hi to you guys first," Ryou answered. Ryou spent about an hour at the Katsuya tent before heading over to Malik's.

When Ryou arrived the Ishtar tent he found Malik and Yugi chasing each other around while Rishid sewed a lavender dress. Ryou knew the dress was for Malik to wear at the Halloween celebration in about two and a half weeks; Mr. Florence finished sowing and emerald green dress for the albino Star-child.

"Hey Ryou, your really late," Malik commented upon seeing his friend.

"I was visiting the Katsuya clan. Poor Shizuka, I can't imagine what it must be like being blind," Ryou answered.

"I can't imagine either. I'm glad you're here. It's no fun with just Yugi." The star-haired elf bopped Malik on the head.

"I don't believe you just said that!" Yugi complained. He pouted, which only made Malik laugh at the adorableness of it.

"You keep beating everyone at every game, especially the strategic ones! It's no fun playing against someone who never loses!" Malik said in defense.

The Star-children spent the rest of day hanging out together, until sunset came and it was time to start the ritual for the victims.

Malik took his place next to the priestess. The priestess said a few prayers, and retold the story of the tragedy. The forest shook with the tribe's horrendous wailing. There was a feast, but all the food was burned, in honor of the lives lost on October 13. That night, nobody smiled or told a single joke.

* * *

><p>Nearly two weeks passed since Takara and Mariku met. They liked each other so far as acquaintances, but not as lovers.<p>

"Do you believe in soul mates Mariku-sama?" Takara asked. They sat on their thrones, not wanting anyone bothering them now.

"Yes. Do you?" Mariku replied. Takara nodded her head.

"Of course, why do you think I said I did not like you? I don't feel as if you're the one for me." Takara got out of her seat and paced around the room. "We're in a situation neither of us wishes to be in. Kaiba is forcing you to marry me because you failed to find a wife among you own coven. I must marry you so for the honor of my coven. You do realize they'll expect us sleep together?"

Mariku grunted. He knew it, but he was willing to comply with it. From the angry scowl on Takara's face, Mariku assumed Takara was unwilling to comply as well.

"That doesn't we _have_ to sleep with each other," Mariku pointed out. Takara sighed; men could be quite stupid at times.

"What do you think will happen when we've been married for several years and I have not provided you with a child? They will reach one of two conclusions: One of us is unfertile, or we failed to sleep together. There is no way to prove whether you are virginal or not, but there is for me. If they find me a virgin, it will cause chaos for both of us, for it means we've never consummated the marriage."

Mariku pondered over what Takara mentioned to him. Neither of them wanted to marry, much less sleep with one another, but Takara had a point. It would be suspicious if Takara were to be virgin even years after the wedding. "_If only there was a way to make the Yami coven assume that Takara or I are infertile without us actually sleeping together." _Mariku started laughing loudly.

Takara, needless to say, was a bit concerned about Mariku. She placed a hand over his forehead, checking any signs of a fever.

"I think I may have a solution," Mariku whispered. Takara's eyes lit up. She was interested in what her fiancé had to say. "What if you sleep with a man from the local human community? I'll get him drunk, you'll sleep with him, and there! You would no longer be a virgin. Moreover, if the Yami coven ever gets suspicious about what we do in the bedroom, you'll have "proof" that we consummated the marriage."

"Fool! Do you realize what nonsense that idea is? Do you really support the idea of intoxicating an innocent human male and forcing him to sleep with me? Just the mere fact that he is drunk defines it as rape! Imagine if he has a wife and children. How do you think he'll feel if he wakes up on a stranger's bed naked?" Takara asked. Mariku rethought his plan. It was probably not the best idea after all.

"What if you sleep with a male vampire peasant? I can pay him handsomely to remain silent about it," Mariku suggested. Takara shook her head.

"What do you think will happen if I get pregnant from the act?" Takara asked. Mariku sighed. Finding a way to consummate the marriage without actually sleeping together was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Just outside the throne room, a certain albino vampire smirked after hearing the conversation between the engaged couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Malik:<strong> Uh oh, Bakura over heard Mariku and Takara talking. This still doesn't seem much like a romance.

**A67A13V5:** Well this chapter was pretty much a filler. I would really appreciate a Beta by the way. I proofread each chapter around three times each and they _still_ have a few spelling a grammar mistakes. Reviews are nice, but I would appreciate constructive criticism more. I am using my fan fiction account as a practice tool before I decide to publish any _original_ fiction. (I do plan to go professional someday.) I am sorry about the major oocness on some of the characters (especially Mariku), and any spelling/grammar mistakes so far.

**1** Remember roles are reversed in lunar-drow society, so what is feminine to them is masculine to us (except for physical appearance.)


	5. A Halloween They'd Rather Forget

**A67A13V5:** I'm starting college August 25, so I'm not going to be able to update as often. However, I will work on it whenever I can, and try to have it at least halfway done by the end of October

**Mariku:** I'm going to meet my Hikari-pretty in this chapter! I wonder how I'll meet him.

**Kaiba: **Just read say the disclaimer you moron. *To the readers* Send a flame. I'm sure the God of the Obelisk can destroy it!

**A67A13: **Kaiba, don't threaten the readers. Mariku, Malik?

**Mariku and Malik: **A67A13V5 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! did not invent astrology, and did not create Snow White. (**Mariku:** I'm giving up on the Snow White part for now)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Halloween They'd Rather Forget<p>

The Hikari tribe prepared for the Halloween celebration coming up in a few days. Women hunted for fresh meat, and men sewed clothing for the occasion. Merriment crushed the sorrow that held the tribe prisoner for the past few weeks. That was not to say that the tribe forgot about its original reason for settling the in Sennen Forest for that month. The joys of the coming celebration merely outweighed the grief from October 13.

Rishid, Mr. Florence, and Solomon all spent time together sewing the final changes to the Star-Children's outfits for the celebration. Rishid sewed a long-sleeved, lavender dress with gold trimmings, Mr. Florence sewed a mid-sleeved emerald green dress with light brown embroidery, and Solomon sewed a short-sleeved black mini-dress with purple feathers sewed at the bottom. The men spoke to each other at how beautiful the Star-Children would look in the dresses.

Meanwhile, the Star-Children hanged at the Katsuya tent. Yugi kept defeating Jounouchi at various games, Ryou and Shizuka conversed about the coming celebration, and Malik and Honda relaxed on a sleeping bag.

"Another Halloween is coming up," Honda said. He popped a wild berry into his mouth.

"Yeah, Rishid said that the leader of the vampire coven that rules the Sennen Forest never leaves his home. How come?" Malik asked.

"I don't think anyone in the tribe really knows. Why do you care anyways?" Honda questioned. "Do you have a crush on him?"

Malik blushed. "What? I like girls you fool! I just don't understand it." Honda shrugged his shoulders. He did not quite understand it either but felt no need to discuss it.

* * *

><p>Takara ran around bare-foot in the gardens, while Mariku sat under a tree looking rather uncomfortable about the situation. He did not enjoy coming out to the gardens much, feeling as though someone would attack him. However, Takara convinced Mariku that there was absolutely nothing to fear.<p>

Mariku watched Takara petting some animal. He went over to her to see what was. Mariku grinned somewhat psychotically upon seeing a snake coiling itself around the girl. Takara was not in any way concerned about the animal attempting to squeeze her arm.

"Do you want to pet?" Takara asked. Mariku hesitantly reached out a hand to the animal. To his surprise the snake was not cold and slimy, as he imagined, but warm and dry. Takara noticed the surprise in the young man's expression and laughed. "You never petted a snake before have you?"

"To be honest the only animal I ever petted was Bakura's bat Necrofear, but she's as insane as her master and likes biting," Mariku admitted

"I had a bat when I younger. His name was Mako; I don't remember why I named him that though." Takara lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. "We should explore the forest together."

Mariku widened his eyes in fear. He never been to the forest before was rather unsure about doing so. Takara patted him on the shoulders, telling him that she would keep him safe.

"When do you want to go?" Mariku asked.

"Let's go right now!" Takara declared. She grabbed Mariku's hand and dragged him out of the garden to the forest. Mariku protested, claiming he was not ready to venture out of the castle yet. Takara faced Mariku and said in sincere manner, "Mariku-sama, you'll never overcome your fear of the outside world if you continue to avoid it. Come take my hand. I promise we'll be back before sunrise."

Mariku gave his hand to his peculiar fiancée, and the two of them wandered into the forest.

* * *

><p>Malik was bored; the Halloween celebration was tomorrow, but there was nothing to do. The sun barely set a couple hours ago, so many of the tribe members were still asleep. Malik looked over at Rishid; the man was still asleep. Malik wondered what he should do.<p>

'_Rishid has been tired lately. I'll find him some eggs," _Malik declared in his mind. Malik looked around for something suitable to wear. He eventually decided on a simple deerskin tunic and leggings. Malik grabbed a spear and headed out the tent.

Malik wondered around the forest; he kept an eye on his surroundings though so that he could find his way to the campsite later. It felt nice for him just being by himself, without anyone (the priestess) nagging him over his studies. He spotted an empty nest in a tree. Malik smiled inwardly; perhaps there were some eggs in the nest.

The Star-Child climbed the tree with ease and was glad that he was not raised male, for males were not allowed to climb things. Malik rested for a bit on the branch the nest was. He chuckled; there _were_ eggs in the nest. Malik thought of how happy Rishid would be when he received the eggs.

* * *

><p>"The forest is amazing," Mariku said. He wondered why Nefertiti was so afraid of him ever venturing there. There was nothing dangerous about it.<p>

"I used to come here all the time when I was growing. Although I made sure to keep clear of any lunar-drow," Takara replied. She was barefoot as usual that night and quieter than Mariku while walking through the forest.

The engaged couple walked around the forest conversing about Takara's first couple of weeks in the Yami castle.

"Kaiba is arrogant, but his brother Set is very kind, as is Kisara. Bakura is a little scary to be honest, and Atemu is – how do I say this nicely?" Takara asked. She bit her lip as she searched for answer.

"A complete dumbass?" Mariku asked. Takara raised an eyebrow. "It's okay; you don't have to be diplomatic in front of me. What do you think about Isis, Mana, and Anzu?"

"I like them. Anzu is pretty annoying with her constant friendship preaching though."

Mariku and Takara tired of walking and sat down under a tree, the very tree Malik was on. Mariku thought he heard something up in the tree. Little did he know that Malik was busy planning a way to get the eggs and then climb off safely.

* * *

><p>"Just a little closer – There!" Malik successfully snatched a few eggs. Unfortunately, for him, a large owl just returned from hunting and was not too happy about seeing Malik near its eggs. It swooped down on Malik and began scratching him with his talons. "Hey! Get off me!" Malik yelled at the bird. The bird paid no mind to the boy and continued attacking him.<p>

* * *

><p>Takara got up from the tree. "We should be going home; we haven't had breakfast," She said to Mariku.<p>

"You may go home if you like. I'm not hungry and I quite like it here," Mariku responded. He stretched out and laughed. It was a nice being away from the castle

"Are you certain you'll be fine? You've never left the castle before," Takara remind the young man.

"I'm not child for Ra's sake. I'm sure I can deal with being in the forest by myself a few hours." Mariku looked at Takara, who bit her lower lip. His words did not seem to convince her in the slightest.

"Well that is quite fine! I'll go home and feast. If by an hour before sunrise you are still in the forest, I shall send someone to fetch you. I may not be enamored with you, but you are my fiancé, and I will not have you dead just because you had a moment of haughtiness." Takara left Mariku in by the tree and journeyed back to the Yami castle.

Mariku rolled his eyes after Takara left. She was two years his senior, but there was no reason for her to treat him like a child. Mariku felt sleepy; it was quite peaceful where he was. He felt his eyes droop and fell into a quiet slumber.

He woke up not five minutes later when a delicate figure fell on top of him, followed by broken eggs. Mariku brushed the eggshells off him and turned his attention to the figure sitting on him.

"Oh goddess, I'm so sorry for my clumsiness," The figure said. It tried getting off Mariku but said vampire pinned it down. The figure turned itself to Mariku and both of them widened their eyes in astonishment.

"_She looks like me, or at least I think it's a girl_," Mariku thought. She**1** looked a lot like him but smaller, thinner, and lighter-skinned, and her hair was tamer.

"There's no need to apologize; are you alright? That was quite the fall you took there," Mariku said, half-joking. The girl stared into his mouth with a horrified expression. Before Mariku could ask her what was wrong, she gently touched the tip of one of his fangs. Blood began flowing from her finger; she yelped and ran far as she could from Mariku.

Mariku simply stared at the running figure in confusion. '_What was that all about?_' Mariku let out a gasp when a cool breeze played with the girl's hair revealing a pair of pointy ears.

* * *

><p>Rishid was rather worried about Malik's where about. It was common for Malik to venture away from the campsite during the early hours of the night, but he always came back before breakfast time. Rishid had something he needed to tell Malik. He saw Malik run into the tent with a terrified look on his face.<p>

"Malik, why do look like you've seen a ghost, and why you do smell like eggs?" Rishid asked.

"I wanted to get some eggs for you so I snuck out of the campsite to go look for them. I found some eggs, but they belonged to an owl," Malik admitted. Rishid sighed; how many times did he have to tell Malik not to grab unguarded eggs? One never quite knew what kind of bird laid them. "And I saw vampire,"

Rishid rushed over Malik and checked the boy's body for any signs of injury. He found a bruise behind on of Malik's legs.

"That was from the fall. He didn't do anything to me, but he looked a lot like me," Malik said. Rishid raised an eyebrow. Perhaps falling off a tree did something to his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was an hour to sunrise, but Mariku was still in the forest. Takara spotted Bakura and Atemu.<p>

"Will you two go look for Mariku? I told him if he's not here by now I'd send someone to search for him," Takara explained. Atemu agreed without hesitation and ran to forest. Bakura stayed behind.

"You know, considering the fact that both of you said 'I like you not," to each other, you two certainly spend a lot of time together," Bakura pointed out.

"We are engaged, and we _will_ marry, so we should learn to get along," Takara answered. Bakura smirked.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that both of you are trying to find a way to consummate the marriage without Mariku tearing your virginity, does it?" Bakura asked. Takara placed a hand over his mouth and demanded him not to mention a word. Bakura took off her hand and said. "I'm not Atemu; I know when to shut my mouth. Priest Set practices ceremonial magic. I practice magic as well, dark magic, and I may know of a potion that can aid you and Mariku in you task."

Takara was interested in what Bakura had to say. People often warned about the dangers of dark magic, but if it would help she and Mariku avoid having to sleep together than she was willing to take a risk.

"When Atemu comes back with Mariku the three of us: you, Mariku, and me, will go to my chamber to discuss the potion," Bakura left to his room and Takara stayed where she was.

* * *

><p>Mariku and Atemu returned just as the sun rose from the earth. Atemu bid the engaged couple good morning before heading off to sleep. Takara took Mariku's word and said nothing as she led him to Bakura's chamber. She knocked on the door five times, forming an inverted pentagram in the process, as Bakura instructed her.<p>

"Atemu finally found Mariku huh? Come on in," Bakura said. Upon entering Bakura's chamber, it was quite evident that he was obsessed with crimson. Mariku took a seat on a crimson chair.

"Could you tell me why Takara dragged me over here, when it's time to sleep?" Mariku demanded.

"Bakura knows of our "situation" and he thinks he may know a potion that could help us. The only problem is that it's under dark magic," Takara explained. Mariku protested, but Takara hushed him. "Do you really want us to sleep together? This could be what we searched for."

Bakura got out a bloodstained book and flipped through the pages. He laughed when he found the page and showed it to Mariku and Takara. It showed a gruesome picture of two people, legs spread and bleeding from their privates.

"The loss-of virginity transfer potion is a potion which involves three people: one to perform the penetration, one to receive the actual penetration, and one to receive the "effect" of the penetration. The second and third people mentioned must be virginal, or the potion will render useless…" Bakura finished explaining the content and effect of the potion and asked the engaged couple for their opinion.

"I support the use of the potion, who will be the third person? I can't sleep with vampire females for that would cause scandal, and I refuse rape any human females," Mariku said. Bakura suggested sleeping with a male vampire (A/N: The potion works regardless of the genders of the three people involved.) "I'm not gay!" Takara pondered over the matter. She remembered something; the lunar-drows would not leave until the next night.

"Mariku-sama, what if we enslave a female lunar-drow (virgin and of marriageable age of course) and force it to participate?" Takara asked. "Don't give me that look! You know that the lunar-drows are monsters! – Look what they've done to my queen for Ra's sake! – There is also the fact they continue living in _your_ forest without permission. Think of it as fair pay!"

"Well there was this lunar-drow female that fell on top of me by accident while I napped in the forest. She resembled me a bit," Mariku said. Bakura and Takara both looked at him as if we were insane.

"This is the last time I'm leaving you in the forest by yourself," Takara declared. Mariku smiled and laughed again.

"Let's do it tomorrow! Takara, you should stay home so Kaiba won't get suspicious. Bakura, you're coming. Bring Kaiba and Atemu as well. It's time the lunar-drows pay their dues."

* * *

><p>It was Halloween evening. The Hikari tribe feasted and danced in celebration. Everyone was glad, except for Malik. Yesterday just after sunrise, Rishid told the Star-Child something he never wanted to hear:<p>

"Malik, I'm getting engaged." Malik stared at Rishid in horror when the older man said that. He thought he heard incorrectly. "You didn't hear incorrectly Malik. I'm really leaving the tribe this winter solstice. I don't know who my fiancée will be, or what tribe she is part of, but I will do what tradition requires." Rishid wrapped his arms around Malik, but the Star-Child shoved Rishid off him and ran away from the tent.

Malik was still not happy, not even with Jounouchi and Honda making fools out of themselves to cheer him up. Malik eventually decided to sit with Ryou and Yugi.

The three Star-Children looked beautiful in their dresses, and many young men of the tribe asked the Star-Children to dance with them. Ryou and Yugi, being unwilling to refuse, spent a good amount of time dancing. Malik, on the other hand, refused every offer. He even yelled at a boy named Haiyama**2** who repeatedly pressured Malik into dancing with him. Eventually he retired to a tent set up just for the Star-Children for the celebration.

* * *

><p>Kaiba, Atemu, and a small team of guards all followed Bakura and Mariku to the Hikari campsite. They agreed that the Hikari tribe should pay if they wanted to continue visiting the Sennen Forest.<p>

"What do you two have in mind?" Kaiba asked. He was rather suspicious of Mariku and Bakura. Why would Mariku, who feared the outside world his entire life, suddenly want to make the Hikari-tribe pay for settling in the Sennen Forest every October for the past five years? As for Bakura? Well he was just a nutcase.

"Usually when lunar-drows come to our forest, they tend to stay for around a week and then move one. This particular tribe stays for _all_ of October. It's only fair that they pay for using our resources," Bakura lied smoothly. He did not mention the plan he formed with Takara and Mariku.

"What kind of payment do you have in mind?" Atemu asked. Mariku answered this time.

"Since this is their first payment, they'll pay us with one of their _virginal_ females of _marriageable_ age," he said. All the men agreed forcing the Hikari tribe to sell one of their females into slavery. (Set raised an eyebrow when Mariku emphasized _virginal_ and _marriageable_. Perhaps Bakura and Takara talked Mariku into getting a pleasure slave. It seemed likely, considering Bakura was Mariku's best friend, and Takara and Mariku probably did not want to sleep together after their wedding night.) "Every year afterwards they'll pay us with whatever valuables they possess."

The men ceased speaking for fear that a lunar-drow scout would see them and report to the campiste. It was too late; Miho spotted them when they were halfway there.

* * *

><p>"Vampires, of the coven that rules this forest, they're coming this way! They want to force us to sell a virginal female of marriageable to them to compensate for "stealing" from their forest!" Miho shouted upon returning to the campsite. There was uproar among the tribe. Many of the females who risked the possibility of the vampires buying them protested angrily.<p>

"Silence!" Mai cried out. Everyone cowered at the fierceness of her tone. "There is no way for us to get out of this. Do you remember what happened the last time vampires came to us five years ago?" She received no reply. "If we do what they ask they may provide us protection next October. You must realize that we could work this to our advantage." Everyone leaned closer; they wanted to know of the advantage. "The girl we sell to them could act the part of a spy. When the time is right, we will use what knowledge she gave us to bring down the coven. If we succeed, it will inspire lunar-drows from every corner of the earth to bring down our mortal enemies."

Everyone cheered at the idea. A line of the most beautiful eligible female virgins formed in hopes of gaining the honor to spy on the Yamis for the Hikaris. Under Mai's orders, Jounouchi led the Star-Children, all whom were virgins, back to tent out of fear that if spotted the vampires would choose one of them.

The tribe waited anxiously for the vampires' arrival. They came, and the tribe showed their hatred towards them.

"We know why you are here. Just pick your slave and leave!" Mai sneered. Mariku was surprised but did not show it.

"Now, now that's no way to speak," Mariku said.

"And who do ya think you are?" Jounouchi asked. He stood in front of the Star-Children tent in a defense position.

"Mutt, I suggest you show more respect to the ruler of the Sennen Forest," Kaiba jeered. Whispers ran through the Hikaris. They scarcely believed that Mariku was the mysterious ruler of the Sennen Forest. The fact that Mariku, Bakura and Atemu, resembled the Star-Children startled them more. (Especially Rishid who remembered his earlier conversation with Malik.)

Jounouchi muttered something about not being a dog.

Mariku inspected each female in the line. None of them was what he looked for. Mariku thought of the pretty lunar-drow he met the night before. She would have been perfect.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. Are you certain this is all you have?" Mariku asked, pointing at the selection. Mai nodded her head. "I guess I'll just have to settle for your most valuable items." Mai and others gave Mariku some trinkets.

The vampires turned to leave when they heard a boy shout: "How dare you say these trinkets are more valuable than our Star-Children. Those girls are worth more than any trinkets!"

"Star-Children?" Mariku asked, particularly interested in the fact that they were female. He looked at the tents and noticed the elf Kaiba called mutt seemed to guard one. He noticed a triskaidecagram**3** painted on it. "Go in that the tent with the triskaidecagram and bring any possible eligible females you can find," Mariku ordered the guards. He face the Hikaris "If any of you try to stop us, we won't hesitate to kill all of you."

The tribe did not move; they wanted to avoid another October 13. However, many felt the sudden urge to kill Haiyama, who put the Star-Children in danger in the first place.

Mariku's jaw dropped when the guards brought out the Star-Children. The elf he met last night stood with them. '_She looks old enough. I just hope she's a virgin._' Mariku looked at Bakura and Atemu they too looked shocked. Mariku looked back at the Star-Children and his surprise increased. The other two Star-Children looked like miniature replicas of them.

"How old are they?" Mariku demanded.

"Yugi is a 16-year-old Gemini and the oldest," Mai said, pointing to Yugi. She proceeded to Ryou and Malik. "Ryou is a 15-year-old Virgo, and Malik is a 15-year-old Capricorn. Malik is also the youngest of the three Star-Children." Mai prayed that Mariku would not choose one of the Star-Children.

Mariku smiled inwardly. The little elf _was_ of marriageable age. (A/N: Vampires can get married as soon as they're 15 in this story) Now, to see if she was a virgin -

"You three would make cute pleasure slaves, but I only need one," Mariku said.

"I am not losing my virginity to you, nor will I allow my friends to do so!" Malik yelled at Mariku. Said vampire smirked. Malik met both requirements

"I've taken my pick." Mariku grabbed Malik, handcuffed and leashed him. The tribe jeered.

"Shut up savages or we will fulfill our threat!" Bakura yelled at the tribe. Both he and Atemu looked at Malik with jealously and then at the other two Star-Children. Mariku noticed and ordered his guards to handcuff and leash Ryou and Yugi as well.

"Think of it like this. You won't have to pay us for a long time," Mariku said to the angry Hikaris. "Kaiba would you like a personal slave?" Kaiba widened his eyes. "I'm serious; pick one." To Mariku's surprise Kaiba picked Jounouchi. '_I guess he always wanted a pet.'_ Kaiba handcuffed and leashed Jounouchi, ignoring protests from the elf and his clan.

The vampires went back to the castle with their new slaves in tow. The Hikari tribe mourned the loss of the Star-Children and Jounouchi. Ryou and Yugi wept as well frightened of what the vampires might do to them. Malik and Jounouchi, on the other hand, remained quiet. Jounouchi hung his head along with Ryou and Yugi. Malik held his high; he was willing to face whatever the vampires had in store for him and his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariku: <strong>I think this chapter is the longest you've typed so far.

**A67A13V5:** I think so as well. Malik what do you think of the slightly happy chapter I promised you?

**Malik: **HOW THE HELL WAS THIS CHAPTER HAPPY? First Rishid says he is leaving the tribe come winter solstice, and I'm enslaved just for the purpose of some creepy dark magic, and just for kicks Ryou, Yugi and Jounouchi get enslaved as well.

**Mariku and Takara:** What? Would you rather we sleep together?

**Malik: ***Goldfish stare*

**Ryou and Yugi: **A67A13V5 will update as soon as she can

**1** Mariku thinks Malik is a girl, and will for quite a while.

**2** A character from "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games."

**3** Thirteen pointed star. 12 points represent the 12 signs of the zodiac, and 1 point represents the goddess.


	6. Welcome to the Creepshow

**A67A13V5:** This story's getting darker than I originally intended.

**Malik:** Are you sure this is Fantasy/Romance. Angst/Drama seems more appropriate

**A67A13V5: **Just say the disclaimer.

**Mariku and Malik: **A67A13 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! did not invent astrology, and did not write Snow White

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Welcome to the Creep Show<p>

Malik was frightened about entering the Yami castle, but he hid his fear for Ryou's and Yugi's sakes. The Star-Child knew he would be a pleasure slave to Mariku, and he wondered about the fate of his friends. He hoped they would just be regular slaves.

The Star-Children and Jounouchi looked at the castle horror-struck by its size. Yugi whimpered a bit. Atemu placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder as though to calm him down.

'_Yugi's master seems to be kind at least._' Malik thought when he saw Atemu's gesture of kindness to the oldest Star-Child.

"Could ya tell us what ya plan to do with us?" Jounouchi demanded. The Star-Children expected Kaiba to hit the elf for speaking out of turn. They were surprised when he answered Jounouchi's question instead.

"Malik is going to be a pleasure slave to Mariku. You and the other two Star-Children will be regular personal slaves," Kaiba explained. Malik felt the urge to kill all the vampires on site and run away with his friends; he was not going to lose his virginity to a vampire, especially not a _male_ vampire. On the other hand, he was relieved to find that Ryou and Yugi would get to keep theirs.

"So, Ryou, Yugi, and I aren't gonna be sleeping with any of ya?"

"I don't sleep with mutts." Jounouchi growled at Kaiba. "Bakura wouldn't sleep with Ryou, and Atemu wouldn't sleep with Yugi for one simple reason: Bakura and Atemu like little boys, not little girls."

Malik sighed in relief. Bakura and Atemu were gay; Ryou and Yugi were safe. He heard someone hyperventilate, and turned with head to find Ryou and Yugi with terrified expressions in their eyes. He realized what scared them and mentally slapped himself on the head. Ryou, Yugi and Malik were raised female, but were still _male_. Malik was nervous of what would happen to the three of them if anyone in the coven discovered the truth of their gender.

Jounouchi also thought of what might happen if one of the vampires discovered that the Star-Children were male. Bakura and Atemu would probably force Ryou and Yugi to sleep with them. Mariku may order Malik to be executed. Jounouchi hoped that would never be.

* * *

><p>Takara was restless. She hoped the mission was successful.<p>

"Please calm down Takara. You're stressing us," Isis said. Isis, Kisara, Mana, and Anzu were all in Takara's room.

"We're all your friends, and friends don't like it when friends stress out," Anzu said. Takara rolled her eyes at the friendship speech.

"I know. It's just they're taking so long to do what they will!" Takara explained. She flopped onto her bed in a most ungraceful manner. Kisara wrapped her arms around the young bride-to-be. Takara prayed that the mission went well so that Bakura could make the potion when the time came.

A servant came in around an hour later to inform that Mariku, Bakura, Atemu, and Kaiba returned from the Sennen Forest with four new slaves. Takara was surprised; they only needed on slave for the potion. For what were the other three slaves?

"Come with me," Takara said to the other four girls. She and they went to the front hall to greet the new slaves.

* * *

><p>The four elves stared in horror upon seeing the entrance hall. They refused to believe that they would spend the rest of their lives as slaves in the castle. Malik began forming a plan so that he and his friends could escape from the Yami castle.<p>

Mariku ordered the guards to take the handcuff of the elves. The guards did so but kept the leashes on. Bakura and Atemu did not bother holding onto to Ryou and Yugi's leashes; they knew the elves were too frightened to try escaping.

Yugi tapped Malik's shoulder. Malik looked at his friend. Yugi pointed a finger at front. Malik saw Takara, Isis, Kisara and Anzu approaching them. '_What's so interesting about a bunch of female vampires?_' Malik took a closer look them and nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw Kisara. '_It can't be. Is she really…_'

"Amane!" Ryou called out. He ran towards Kisara and hugged her around the waist. Kisara was in shock, and Bakura was angry with Ryou touching his younger twin. "Amane, I can't believe you're here! Have you been fine? Is Mother here? How is she?" Ryou asked Kisara numerous questions, while she stared at him in confusion.

Ryou eventually noticed and took a closer look at the look at Kisara. "You're not Amane, are you?" he asked tearfully. He noticed the small difference between Kisara and how Amane would have looked if she were alive. For one thing, Kisara was around the same height as Ryou, whereas Amane would have been around three inches taller than Ryou by now. Another difference he noticed was Kisara's eyes. They were the same color as Amane's, but they were gentle.

"No, I'm sorry," Kisara said to Ryou, who fell on his knees and sobbed. To Malik's Yugi's and Jounouchi's surprise, Kisara knelt down and embraced Ryou. Everyone was even more surprised when Ryou hugged her back.

Bakura was angry that Kisara and Ryou embraced each other, so he tried to pull them apart. Kisara gave an angry look at her brother.

"Can't you see she's crying?" Kisara snapped at Bakura. The vampires were in shock; Kisara never yelled at anyone and especially never at Bakura. "What's your name?" Kisara asked Ryou.

"R – Ryou," he answered. He gained courage and introduce Malik, Yugi and Jounouchi to the four females.

Takara looked at the four elves; there was something off about the three female ones. However, she ignored it. She saw Mariku holding Malik's leash and smiled.

"She must be the pleasure slave I convinced you to get," Takara said. Mariku smiled and nodded.

"Who are you?" Malik demanded. Mariku tugged the leash but did not hit Malik; the Yamis were against physically abusing slaves.

"She happens to be Takara of the Gensou coven and my fiancée, and you'd better respect her if you know what is good for you slave," Mariku hissed into Malik's ear.

Malik was angry and confused to say the least. It seemed obvious that Mariku had someone he cared for and would likely let him sleep with her. _'Wait, Takara is part of the Gensou coven. Don't vampires usually marry within their own coven? If so, then this engagement doesn't make the least bit of sense.'_

The other three elves were also confused about Mariku's and Takara's engagement, but they decided it was better than the usual vampire practice concerning marriage, something lunar-drows considered incest.

Although it was not just the fact that Mariku and Takara were engaged that confused the elves, but the engagement itself. A lunar-drow wedding took place when the engaged couple moved in and slept together.**1** Jounouchi thought of Shizuka and Honda; even they were married despite Shizuka's young age. He wondered how Mariku and Takara could still be engaged; they both seemed old enough for sex.

"Is the mutt trying to think?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi bared his teeth at him. Kaiba noticed that the Star-Children still looked confused. He figured what it was. "We vampires do not just simply sleep together and declare ourselves wed. We have an actual ceremony." Kaiba explained a typical vampire wedding to the elves.

Malik and Jounouchi scoffed at the idea of anyone having to go through such nonsense. They could not decide which was more ludicrous: the fact that a couple needed a priest to declare them wed, or that there was a ceremony at all.

Ryou and Yugi, on the other hand, thought the idea of a wedding was great. They conversed among themselves of how they would like their own wedding to be.

Anzu noticed that the four elves seemed attached to each other. She thought it would be unfair to separate them when they were obviously friends.

"Mariku-sama if it's not too much I ask for you to house the three female elves in the same room," Anzu said. Mariku seemed confused. "Well um, I think it would be a good idea for them to sleep in the same room. That way they will grow more comfortable living in the castle, and they'll be more likely to remain loyal. Besides, it's cruel to separate friends."

The entire time, Takara listened intently. '_Anzu has a good idea.'_

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Mariku and Takara spent time together in Takara's room.<p>

"Mariku, I was thinking about Anzu's suggestion to house the elves in the same room," Takara said. Mariku gestured for her to continue. "I say we should follow it."

"What?" Mariku asked. He tried to understand why Takara agreed with what Anzu said about housing Malik, Ryou, and Yugi in the same room.

"You heard me; I'm not repeating. It will make the job easier in the long run," She answered, referring to the potion. Mariku frowned. "Let me explain. If we show acts of kindness to the elves, they may learn to trust us. Now if you act kindly towards Malik, she mall fall in love with you."

"And if she falls in love with me, it'd be easier to get her in the same bed as me." Mariku smiled, glad that Takara found a way to use Anzu suggestion to their personal gain. Mariku called a servant and told him to bring Anzu.

Anzu came to the throne room, slightly nervous. She wondered if perhaps she was in trouble for her suggestion last night. She sighed in relief after Mariku told her that he and Takara agreed with Anzu's suggestion.

"Go and show the new female slaves their room," Takara ordered.

* * *

><p>Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Jounouchi were in the entrance hall. Malik and Jounouchi whispered among each other, making plans of escape. They see Anzu and stop there chattering.<p>

"Can't ya leave us alone?" Jounouchi asks

"Mariku-sama and Takara have agree it would be in everyone's best interest, including your own, if the three of you" – Anzu points to Malik, Ryou and Yugi – "Share the same room," she says, ignoring Jounouchi's question.

"Where do I sleep!" Jounouchi demanded.

"Where-ever Kaiba-sama tells you," she answered. Anzu headed to her room.

The three Star-Children were happy; they were roommates! Malik was especially happy because it meant he would be able to protect Ryou and Yugi. At the same time, he felt bad that Jounouchi would have to sleep on his own. A guard comes up to the Star-Children and leads them to their new bedroom.

The bedroom was small. There was only one bed, chair and desk. The Star-Children knew they would have to share but did not mind. Malik and Yugi flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Ryou looked around for parchment and pen. He found them and wrote his daily letter to his sister.

November 1

Dear Amane,

The Yami coven kidnapped Malik, Yugi, Jounouchi, and me and enslaved us. Yugi, Jounouchi and I are regular slaves. Malik is a pleasure slave. I'm scared Amane. I'm scared that Mariku (the leader of the Yamis) will kills Malik if he finds that Malik is a boy." I'm also scared for Yugi and me. Both our masters like boys; they think we're girls so we're safe for now. I fear that if they find out Yugi and I are biologically male, they'll force us to sleep with them.

You older twin brother,

Ryou.

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5: <strong>Slow chapter.

**1** This is based on wedding ceremonies in Ancient Egypt. Most historians believed that the Ancient Egyptians did not have actual weddings. The fiancée and fiancé simply moved in and slept together. Some historians believe that afterwards the new parent-in-laws may have thrown a simple celebration (or a more elaborate one if they had the money) in honor of the newlyweds. From the brief research I have done, historians who do believe that the Ancient Egyptians had wedding ceremonies believed it was relatively simple, and mostly practiced among the upper class. Some interesting facts about Egyptians marriages include: the age gap between husband and wife did not usually exceed five years, married women had rights to property and divorce, they called their spouses "Brother or Sister" and they seemed to have some say in who they want to a marry or at least the kind of person they'd want to marry.


	7. The Beginning of Shattered Memories

**A67A13V5: **Takara isn't as saintly as you were expecting, right Kaiba?

**Kaiba:** …

**Mariku and Malik:** We've already mentioned the disclaimer seven times. I think the readers get it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Beginning of Shattered Memories<p>

Yugi woke up screaming; he had the same dream, but it was different somehow. The girl lifted up her veil before leaving. Yugi saw her face but could not distinguish any features. He thought he saw a pair of green on white, but it may as well have been trick of the light.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked. He and Ryou got up and dressed.

"I had that nightmare; it was really weird though," Yugi said. He told them about how the mysterious girl lifted her veil but her features were blurred.

"Odd," Malik commented.

* * *

><p><em>A girl of around seven years of age sat on a chair while her mother brushed the little girl's hair. The girl's features were blurred, but one could make out pale skin and curly black hair. She moved around in the chair.<em>

"_Shirayuki_**1 **_stop moving. You're making it hard for me to brush your pretty locks," the woman said. Her features were also blurred; one could only tell that she was tanner than Shirayuki and a redhead._

_ Another woman, one with blonde hair and blue eyes knocked on the door._

_ "Come in" the first woman said. The second woman came in with an elaborate green gown and beautiful glass slippers. The first woman placed the glass slippers on her feet and smiled. She faced her daughter and said. "Shirayuki, these shoes belong to our ancestor Ochikubo._**2**_ When I die, these will become your slippers."_

_ Shirayuki looked at the slipper and smiled._

_ "They're pretty." She said._

_ The blonde woman stood at the door, smirking._

"_My queen, we are ready to start the ball," She said._

"_Come along Shirayuki," the queen ordered. Shirayuki followed the queen and the blonde woman out the door._

* * *

><p>Takara woke up from her bed, confused. She never remembered her dreams, but the one she had was still clear in her head. It was a strange dream. She could not see anyone's face, but she swore the little girl resembled her. There was also something vaguely familiar about the glass slippers. She was unsure what though.<p>

'_Hopefully someone can interpret my dream.' _Takara made her way to the dining room. As she did, she heard the same humming from her first day in the Yami castle. It was more distinct, a sound a mourning and loss. She saw Anzu walking by.

"Anzu can you wake up Malik, Ryou and Yugi?" Takara asked. Anzu bowed and headed over to the Star-Children's room.

* * *

><p>Ryou had Amane's tarot cards out. He tried to use them to interpret Yugi's dream.<p>

"Interesting, it seems like your dream is a reflection of the past," Ryou explained.

They heard knocking on the door. Ryou put Amane's tarot cards back in the wooden box and hid it under a loose floorboard in the closet. Malik opened the door and found Anzu standing outside.

"Takara-sama told me to get you up. Although it seems you already woke up on your own. Go to the throne room. Your masters will assign your tasks," Anzu said. She turned to leave but felt a small hand upon her. "Yes, um…"

"Yugi. Thank you for convincing your chief to allow Malik, Ryou, and me to stay in the same room," Yugi said. Anzu patted the small boy's hair.

"You're welcome. Do you want to be friends? I never met a real lunar-drow before," Anzu said. Yugi frowned.

"I don't know. I'd like to, but I'm afraid that my master will punish me for it." Anzu kneeled down.

"I'm sure Atemu wouldn't mind, but if you're still worried about it, we can keep our friendship secret." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"If we're going to be friends then I should tell you a secret…" Anzu placed a finger on his lips.

"I already know. The three of you are male aren't you?" The Star-Children were horror-struck. Malik pinned Anzu against a wall.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"The three of you have extremely flat chests and I noticed your expression when it came to Bakura's and Atemu's sexuality and Mariku's desire to make you, Malik, into a pleasure slave." Anzu looked rather nervous as she said that. Ryou walked up to Anzu.

"Promise to not tell anyone our gender?" he asked. Anzu nodded. "Come on. We should go to the throne room before our masters become angry.

* * *

><p>Takara had a headache. The dream refused to leave her mind and the constant mysterious humming did not help. She sat on her throne and sighed.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Mariku asked. He sat next to her.

"My head hurts. Do you hear any humming?" Mariku shook his head. "Oh Ra! I keep hearing something hum and it won't leave me alone!"

"Kisara and Isis are healers. They should be able to help you."

"I'll be fine. I probably just need more sleep. Ah, look. Anzu's here with the new slaves."

Anzu walked in leading Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Jounouchi into the throne room. The four slaves sat cross-legged in front of Mariku and Takara. Anzu nudged at them and hinted to them to bow and curtsey. Jounouchi frowned and Malik scowled; Ryou and Yugi asked, "What's a bow and curtsey?"

Mariku shook his head. Someone would have to be in charge of teaching the savages proper manners. At that moment, Kisara and Bakura walked in.

"Kisara, I want you to teach Malik, Ryou and Yugi some proper etiquette. They don't even know the basics," Mariku said. Kisara gave a confused look but she bowed anyways.

Atemu, Set, and Kaiba walked in. Set went over to Kisara, while Atemu and Kaiba went to their personal slaves. Jounouchi growled at Kaiba who just smirked. Yugi, on the other hand, looked terrified by Atemu. Atemu saw this and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"I'm not going to hurt you. The tasks I'm going to give you will be fun," he promised. Yugi smiled.

* * *

><p>The three Star-Children hanged out in their room with Anzu. They felt a bit relieved by their tasks, especially Malik who learned he was to help Isis with her ritual duties and would <em>not<em> have to sleep with Mariku until after Mariku's and Takara's wedding.

"At least I'll get to keep my virginity for a good while," he said.

"More importantly you get to keep your gender hidden for some time," Anzu added. She looks out the window. "I think wrong to separate friends, even more so to separate families. I'll help you escape if it's the last thing I do!" she proudly declared.

The three Star-Children hugged her.

"Thank you so much Anzu!" Malik whispered. Anzu smiled and nodded.

"The sun's coming up soon. Get ready for bed," she ordered. Anzu yawned and went to her room. As she did, she passed Mariku.

"What were you doing in the slaves' room?" he demanded.

"I was warning Malik to behave. _She's_ quite rebellious. Are you certain you can handle _her_?" Anzu asked, emphasizing the gender pronouns.

"I'm not five years old. I'm sure I can handle a female lunar-drow on my own." Mariku walked into the Star-Children's room to find the three of them asleep. He brushed Malik's hair out of the Star-Child's face. "I will make you fall in love with me," he whispered.

Mariku headed off to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Shirayuki danced with a boy who also had blurred features. The only thing one could tell was that he was slightly tanned and had russet hair.<em>

"_Are you having fun Shira?" the boy asked. Shira nodded her head_

"_I always have fun when I'm with you Nii-sama,"she answered. The two children watched their parents dance together. The boy patted Shiryuki's head._

"_Call me Miwaku," the boy said._

"_Okay, Miwaku-sama." Miwaku chuckled._

"_There's no need to call me sama Shira. I'm not the king."They both looked over at their father. Like the rest of them, his features were blurred, but is evident he was brunette._

_The blonde woman was standing in a corner holding what seemed to be iron shoes. Shira saw the woman and frowned. The woman noticed and walked away._

* * *

><p>Takara's head pounded when she woke up. It was still daytime. She rubbed her head in hopes of getting rid of the pain, but it was no use.<p>

"I just hope this pain will go away," Takara whispered as she fell back asleep. The next dream she had was just as strange.

_Shirayuki stood in front of a wall mirror, confused by the fact that she could not see her reflection. The queen walked in and smiled._

"_You found the enchanted mirror didn't you Shirayuki?" she asked. Shirayuki nodded. The queen sat in front of the mirror. The mirror won't let you see your reflection, but it will let you see the past, present, and future if you ask it. "You just have to have 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, before asking it anything."_

_Shirayuki tilted her head._

"_Here I'll show you. Mirror, mirror on the wall show me Ochikubo-sama's ball," The queen said. A green mask-like face appeared on the mirror. Shirayuki jumped back. "It's okay Shirayuki. Watch."_

_The green face looked at Shirayuki and said "Hello princess." Shirayuki simply nodded back. The face turned to the queen and said "As you say my queen."_

_The face disappeared and a scene of a ball appeared on the surface. Shirayuki watched the image in amazement. She pointed at the mirror when a blurred veiled figure appeared._

"_Ochikubo-sama," She said. The queen nodded. They watched a speeded version of the legendary ball. Shirayuki giggled when Ochikubo danced with Miwaku I. The green face returned to the mirror. The queen smiled and left with Shirayuki following after her._

"_Only the queen of the Grimm Plains can control that mirror. When I die, that mirror will become your most loyal servant. Is that clear Shirayuki?" The queen asked. Shirayuki nodded her head._

_Lurking in a corner, the blonde woman smirked. She headed down the opposite corridor, with and apple seed in her hand._

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5: <strong>That took forever to write.

**Mariku:** At the least the Snow White part is starting to make sense now.

1 Japanese – Snow White

2 Japanese version of Cinderella. (That's all I know)


	8. Strangeness

**A67A13V5:** If Takara's dreams even _slightly_ confused the readers, I am happy.

**Malik: **How come?

**A67A13V5: **I wanted the readers to feel how confusing the dreams were to Takara. They should gradually begin making sense as the story continues.

**Malik:** That makes sense.

**Mariku:** When do I get to be with Malik-pretty.

**A67A13V5: **If you don't shut up I'll get Atemu to destroy the Millennium Rod and the God of Ra card.

**Mariku: **O_O

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Strangeness<p>

A month passed since the Yami coven forced Jounouchi and the Star-Children into slavery. Jounouchi was the first one to wake up, something exceedingly unusual for him. He dressed and went over to the Star-Children's room. He saw Anzu walking there.

"Good Evenin' Anzu," Jounouchi said. At first, he was quite suspicious of Anzu and her desire to help the elves escape. However, he began trusting her after their first month. She seemed sincere in her efforts to help the elves escape, and she was kind to the Star-Children. She even allowed them to use her personal bathroom.

"Hey Jou, I was just going to wake up the _girls_," Anzu replied. Jounouchi chuckled. "You don't have to call them that in front of me Anzu," he reminded her.

"I know, but we have to keep in mind what will happen if their gender is exposed," she whispered. Jounouchi nodded his head. They knocked on the Star-Children's room. Yugi opened the door and let them in. Malik and Ryou were already awake. Anzu looked at Malik's direction and saw him struggling to put on his work clothes. She looked over at Ryou's direction and gasped.

The ghost of a young girl, who bore a striking resemblance to Kisara, stood in front of Ryou speaking to him. Anzu heard her say the phrase "older twin brother." She walked up to the Star-Child.

"Who are you?" Anzu asked the ghost. The ghost smiled.

"You must be Anzu. I _was_ Amane Florence. I was Ryou's younger twin and the third and _only_ biologically female Star-Child," the ghost said.

Anzu looked at Ryou and said, "So that's whom you write letters to each morning. That would also explain why you mistook Kisara for Amane." Ryou nodded.

"Let me guess, Kisara must be related to your master," Amane told Ryou.

"She's his younger twin and our etiquette master," Ryou replied. Amane's eyes lit up.

"Well, this is interesting. Perhaps I should stay, at least until the four of you manage to escape from these vile demons, no offence Anzu," Amane said.

"None taken. We have to go. I'd hate to see what Mariku would do if Malik is late," Anzu said.

"Go on, I'll be haunting the castle." She sees Ryou's face. "Don't worry big brother, I'll make sure to keep away from the other vampires, especially their priest." Amane disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one that notices anything strange about those girls?" Bakura asked Atemu. The two of them played checkers in Atemu's room.<p>

"You mean the elves? No, why?" Atemu asked. He easily won the game.

"It's no fun playing with you. You win every game!" Bakura complained. "Yes, I'm talking about the elves. I'm not sure, but there's something strange about the way they act whenever anyone discusses anything regarding gender or sexuality, especially Mariku's elf."

"Oh that. Yeah I noticed too. Yugi's just fine when she's playing a game with me, but the minute I start asking her what's it like to be girl she starts acting really weird." Atemu shook his head.

"I'd say we should spy on them, but lunar-drows have a superior sense of sound." Bakura looked at the checkerboard. "What's it like playing games with Yugi?" he asked.

"Challenging," Atemu said. He turned into a tomato when Bakura laughed at him.

"You think playing with a savage who probably has never heard of half your games is challenging?" Bakura could not stop laughing.

"She plays like a general." Bakura stopped laughing and looked at Atemu.

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi has militaristic strategy when she plays these games, as if she's had experiences with actual organized fighting. She's even beaten me at chess."

Bakura looked at Atemu in surprise. "You're kidding!" Atemu shook his head. "Some little savage elf defeated the 'undefeated' vampire world chess champion for 5 years and counting." Bakura thought about his own slave. "She's unusually intelligent."

"Who?" Atemu asked.

"Ryou. Kisara is the scribe, and she often has Ryou bring her scrolls and such. Kisara said that Ryou quickly learned read some of the words on the scroll. What more, the elf writes gracefully. Bakura took out a piece of parchment. "Look at this. It's Ryou's handwriting in her native tongue."

Atemu looked at the parchment. Not only did the fact that the lunar-drows had a written language surprise him, but its complexity as well. It made the vampire writing system look like a three-year-old's scribble. The beauty of the handwriting itself equally impressed him.

"You've got an educated slave," Atemu remarked.

"I do. We should go ask Mariku if notices anything weird about his slave," Bakura suggested. They left to find Mariku.

* * *

><p>Mariku pondered about what Takara said about earning Malik's trust. It seemed easy enough, if one forgot that vampires and lunar-drows were mortal enemies and that Malik seemed highly uncomfortable around Mariku.<p>

BAM! BAM! BAM! Mariku rolled his eyes. There were only two people in the entire planet that would dare knock on Mariku's door in that fashion.

"Mariku! Open this Ra-damned door!" Bakura yelled. Mariku rolled his eyes. Yep, he was right. It had to be either Bakura or Kaiba "McAsshole" as Bakura called the royal advisor. Mariku opened the door to find Bakura and Atemu standing in front of him

"What do you want?" Mariku asked.

"Do you notice anything weird about your elf Mariku-sama?" Atemu asked. Mariku raised an eyebrow. What kind of stupid question was that? "Well you see, Bakura and I notice that our elves are kind of weird."

"Ryou is literate!" Bakura exclaimed. Mariku looked at Bakura. "Look at this. It's some form of writing." Bakura handed the parchment to Mariku.

Mariku stared at the parchment "This makes our writing system look like…"

"Three years olds' scribbling?" Bakura asked. Mariku nodded his head. He was surprised that the lunar-drow had a writing system at all. "And Atemu said that Yugi defeated him at chess." Mariku turned his attention to Atemu.

"You're kidding right?" he asked Atemu. Said vampire shook his head. "She really defeated me, every single time."

"But you're the vampire world chess champion!" Mariku exclaimed. He looked at Atemu as though hoping the shorter vampire would say "April Fools!" No such thing occurred.

"That's what made it so odd for me. I _never_ lost any game before Yugi came. Now she's beating me at _every_ game," Atemu said.

Both of the younger vampires looked at Atemu. "You're fucking kidding me," Bakura said. "Yugi's kicking your ass, and Ryou knows how to write. This could be bad for us. What if they're plotting a way to escape, or worse, have their tribe attack us?"

Atemu and Mariku both agreed that was something they should worry about.

"I haven't noticed anything strange about Malik, but both Set and Isis apparently have. They won't say what though," Malik said.

* * *

><p>Amane glided through the castle, looking for Kisara. She eventually spotted a white-haired girl.<p>

'_That must be Kisara,' _she thought. Amane followed Kisara into the temple room, where Set was waiting for her. Amane smirked when she saw the priest. '_This is what Ryou is worrying about?'_ Amane chuckled inwardly. '_I have nothing to worry about. He doesn't seem to be the type that will deal with necromancy.' _Amane kept an eye on Kisara. She nearly gasped when she saw Kisara's face.

Amane thought she was looking at an older version of herself, save the gentle eyes. She tried to get a closer look.

Bakura walked in at that moment. Amane really did gasp that time. It was strange to know that her look-a-like's twin resembled Ryou so strongly. Bakura looked at her direction. This made Amane freeze.

"Brother what are you looking at?" Kisara asked. She looked at the same direction as Bakura.

Bakura blinked his eyes. He was certain he saw something; it must have been his imagination.

"It's nothing Kisara," he said.

* * *

><p>Takura panted heavily. There were glass shards embedded in her left hand, from a mirror she just punched. She was frightened and confused.<p>

The humming grew louder and more during the past month. It followed her around like a shadow and haunted her in her sleep. Eventually, Takara grew weary of attempting to ignore it, and followed the humming. It lead her to an old abandoned room that had naught but a full mirror. Takara examined the mirror and gasped.

"This looks the mirror from my dreams," she said. Takara closed her eyes and tried to remember the spell to make the mirror work. "Looking glass? No. Shining surface? That is not it either. What was it?" She pondered over it for a few minutes before saying "Mirror mirror on the wall."

"Yes?" Takara opened her eyes, and was in shock. It was the hellish face from the dream. It stared at her with blank eyes.

"Who are you?" Takara asked.

"I should be asking you that question," The mirror answered. "Only the rightful queen of the Grimmlands should be able to invoke me." Takara was beyond confused by that moment. The Grimmlands never existed. Of what did the mirror speak?

She raised her hand into a first and smashed the mirror.

Takara looked at the blood dripping from her hand. She then looked back at the mirror and nearly screamed. It repaired itself, and looked furiously at her.

"Sleep." It said. Takara fainted. It emitted a flash of light at the young woman and caused her to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5:<strong> I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been really busy with school, plus I got sick. :(

**Takara: **Why am I stuck with all the weirdness?

**A67A13V5:** It's all part of the process.


	9. Letters of a Tribe

**A67A13V5: **Time for another chapter!

**Malik and Mariku: **Alright!

**A67A13V5: **Don't worry Mariku, you'll get to be with your pretty Hikari soon.

**Mariku: ***cuddling Malik*

**A67A13V5: **This chapter is going to be more about what happened to the Hikari Tribe and the Gensou coven after the Yamis stole the Star-Children and Katsuya.

**Jounouchi: **I get ta see what happen'd to my sis?

**A67A13V5:** Yes.

**Seto: **I'm certain your sister is okay puppy. Why isn't Mokuba in this story?

**A6713V5: **He's in it. I'm introducing him in the next chapter. Well, here's chapter 9. (It takes about 2 weeks before Christmas.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Letters of a Tribe<p>

Miho waited for her wife to return home. She lied in bed wondering about what had become of the Star-Children and Jounouchi. Miho sent a silent prayer to the lunar-goddess, asking her to protect the captive elves. She heard the screeching of bat and looked around confused. The beach the tribe settled on for the moment was far from any bat caves or worse, vampire settlements. Miho got up and stepped out the tent to see a bat with a piece of parchment tied to one of its leg flying towards her. The bat flew in a circle above her. Miho looked at the parchment and saw both her and Mai's names written on hit. Unsure of what to do she offered her hand to the bat, which landed on it. Miho untied the parchment from the bat and went in to read it.

**Dear Mai-sama and Miho-sama,**

** I am terribly sorry if this later arrived to you later, then both of you have expected. Everything is going along fine. Malik is the only pleasure slave, but she_ 1_ still has her virginity intact. – "Thank goodness!" Miho exclaimed. – Jounouchi does not have to worry about his master raping him at all. His master says he will not "do mutts."(He calls Jounouchi a mutt.) As for Yugi and me, we are safe for now. Our masters say they like little boys, and they think we are Biologically female. Yugi's master is very kind to her; I doubt he will force her to have sex with him should he ever find out she is biologically male. I am not certain I can say the same about my master. Speaking of which, he was a sister that looks almost exactly like Amane. (I know it is odd.) What is even odder is that I managed to contact Amane's ghost, and it is now haunting the Yami's castle. **

**I ask you that when you attack the castle to spare a friend of ours. She is a vampire by the name Anzu. (I know you are probably wondering why a vampire if a friend of ours. I shall explain.) However, I fear about future letters being intercepted, so I will call her Teá in my letters. Teá knew from the beginning that Malik, Yugi, and I are biologically male, and she accepted it. She is actually now trying to help us and Jounouchi win back our freedom. We feel bad deceiving her in this manner. Teá is a good girl. She makes us believe that perhaps we were wrong about all vampires being ruthless monsters.**

**Well, enough about us. How is the tribe doing? We miss all of you so much. Yugi keeps crying at night because she misses her grandfather. How is he by the way? Solomon seemed a little ill when we left. Jounouchi wanted to know how Shizuka and Honda were and Malik wanted to know if Rishid left for his new tribe yet.**

**There is something you will not believe! The Yami coven leader is engaged to a woman from another coven! It is unbelievable I know. Her name is Takara, and she is a member of the Gensou coven. I am not too sure, why the Yami leader would want a pleasure slave. Takara is quite beautiful I must admit.**

**I miss all of you, and I pray for your safety.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryou Florence.**

**P.S. the bat is Teá's new pet. She named it Yuujou. Yes, she really named it after Yugi and Jounouchi. He likes fruit.**

Miho read the letter and stored it safely in her pocket. "I miss you too," she said. She then looked at Yuujou. "Would you like a mango?" she asked, offering the bat said fruit. Yuujou accepted the fruit and ate from it. Miho sighed. There was so much she needed to write back, and it was not all-good news.

Solomon died the month before, peacefully in his sleep. He had gone to live with Mr. Florence, was extremely upset about losing Ryou. The tribe's medicine woman said that Solomon's breath gave out in his sleep. The tribe had embalmed the body, buried it and gave it offerings set of fire.

On a happier note, Rishid's new tribe warmly accepted him. His new wife was an attractive woman named Vivian Wong, and a dear friend of Mai.

_Vivian looked at her new husband. "I expect that you will be a good husband and that you will obey me," she told Rishid. The man merely nodded. "You're submissive, very fitting for a man."_

_ Mai went to the front and said. "Rishid is one of our most submissive and obedient males. He will not disobey you or come to you with silly ideas of how All men should have the same rights as women."_

_ "Mai?" Vivian asked. Mai looked at Vivian._

_ "Vivian, I haven't seen you in years! My you've grown to be beautiful!" Mai exclaimed. The two young women hugged each other. "How have you've been?"_

_ "Wonderful, and you?"_

_ "I am the Hikari Chief now, and I'm married. Would you like to meet my wife?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Miho-chan!" Miho came when Mai called her. She saw Vivian and smiled._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Vivian-san," Miho said. Vivian merely bowed at Miho._

_ That night both tribes held a celebration in honor of the newly wedded couple. There was music, singing, dancing, and plenty of food and beer going around. Rishid sat at Vivian's feet, symbolizing that she now ruled him. Vivian looked around. She wanted to find the Star-Children and Jounouchi, but did not see them._

_ "Rishid, tell me. Where are the Hikari Star-Children and Jounouchi-kun?"Vivian asked him. Rishid looked down._

_ "They've been stolen from us, by vampires," he said solemnly. Vivian was surprised. She looked at Rishid in hopes that he was fooling around. The tears falling down his face said otherwise._

Miho wiped away tears. She missed the Star-Children and Jounouchi; the entire tribe missed them. She was glad though that at least Malik still had his virginity intact. "Too bad she will probably lose it before we return. That – or her life."

* * *

><p>"Otogi-boy, have you heard from Takara?" Pegasus asked. He sipped some sparkling apple cider, made from the apples of Gensou's apple orchard.<strong>2<strong> "The apple cider is always so wonderful, so refreshing and delicious! Otogi-boy you must have some!"

Said boy politely accepted a drink. "I'm sorry to say I have not heard from Takara, Pegasus-sama. I have heard from Kaiba-kun." He inwardly frowned at thought of the letter. It was quite – odd."He said that Takara is doing well in her new home, and she is getting to know Mariku-sama."

"That is so wonderful to hear! I cannot wait for their wedding!" Pegasus smirked for the wedding was really just part of the master plan to overthrow the Yamis and claim the Sennen Forrest as Gensou territory. Otogi nodded in agreement. He was looking to going to the wedding as well, but only because of Anzu.

Well, Anzu was his _main_ reason at least, but there is was another nearly as important reason Otogi hoped the Yami coven would send him an invite to Mariku's and Takara's wedding. "I will be in my room if you need me Pegasus-sama." Pegasus nodded and sipped some more cider. Otogi went to his room and took out the letter Kaiba sent him. '_I really need to introduce the Yami to email. It would be so much quicker.'_

**Dear Otogi:**

**I am writing this letter to inform you that Takara is adjusting very well to life in the Yami ****castle. It is quite a relief considering that Mariku and Takara said the words "I like you ****not," when they first laid eyes on each other. I am a bit concerned about the how ****successful their marriage will be though.**

**Takara and Bakura, from what I know, have both convinced Mariku to acquire a pleasure slave. He has a pleasure slave now; her name is Malik, and she is a lunar-drow from the Hikari tribe. Mariku told me that he decided to make a filthy lunar-drow his pleasure slave because she would be "payment" from the Hikaris for stealing from our territory every October for the past five years. However, I believe that Mariku must have another reason.**

**Bakura, Atemu, and I have also required our own lunar-drow slaves. However, our slaves are not pleasure slaves. Of the four new slaves, only my slave, a mutt named Jounouchi, is male. The other two, Yugi and Ryou, are female like Malik.**

**I believe you would be very intrigued if you met Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. They look disturbingly similar to their masters. I have sent you portraits of the four slaves so you can see what they look like yourself.**

**Please send my regards to Pegasus-sama,**

**Kaiba**

Otogi put the letter away, and took out a closed envelope. He could tell that it had the portraits of the four elf slaves in it. '_Forget introducing them to email. I need to introduce them to the modern world.' _Otogi opened the envelope and took out four small paintings. He saw the one of Jounouchi first, and smiled. _'He looks like a puppy.'_ He looked at Yugi's portrait next and gasped. '_She looks like a pale version of Atemu when he was about twelve or so.' _Otogi was equally shocked by Ryou's and Malik's portraits. _'Kaiba-kun was right. They do look a lot like Mariku, Bakura and Atemu.'_

He looked in the envelope again and found a portrait of Anzu. Otogi smiled inwardly, reminding himself to thank Kaiba in the return letter. He flipped the portrait over to find a note on the back of it.

**"Anzu has taken her commitment of friendship to a whole new level. She is actually hanging out with the four savages I mentioned earlier! I do not why she decided to hang out with these beasts unless she is trying to do something ridiculous like proving that lunar-drows can be civilized."**

**– Kaiba.**

Otogi smirked after reading the note. '_Don't be so sure about that Kaiba-kun. Anzu is brighter then what many believe. There has to another reason for her befriending the elves, but what?"_ Otogi stashed both envelopes and their contents back into the desk drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5: <strong>I posted another chapter! By the way, for those of you reading Dark Angel, I am working in it. I'm just making a general outline of the story before continuing with it.

**Anzu: **I'm really glad you didn't make a bitch like so many other people do.

**A67A13V5: **That's because I don't find you one. Annoying? A bit. However, I met more than my fair share of bitches. Trust me, you're not like them.

**Mariku: **I get it!

**A67A13V5: **Finally! You took forever!

**Mariku: -_-**

**1** The Star-Children are referred to as females.

**2** This a huge clue for you –know-what Mariku.


	10. Christmas Carols

**A6713V5: **I'm sorry. This thing is late. I was supposed to post it on Christmas

**Mariku: **You wrote a Christmas chapter?

**A67A13V5: **Yes, and as I promised, I'm introducing little Mokuba.

**Kaiba: **Finally! *smiles*

**Malik: **Did Kaiba just smile?

**Honda: **He just smiled didn't he?

**Malik and Honda: **Run for your lives! The apocalypse is here! *run away screaming*

**A67A13V5:** *facepalm*

**Otogi:** *Comes in late and notices Malik and Honda screaming* What just happened?

**Bakura: **Oh nothing, A67A13V5 just wrote another chapter, and Kaiba smiled.

**Otogi:** Kaiba smiled! I didn't think that was even possible!

**A6713V5: **Well, let's get back to the story. (P.S. Please honor the puppy Kaiba killed.)

**Kaiba: **I did NOT just kill a puppy right now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Christmas Carols<p>

Yugi woke up very confused as to why the bed felt so soft, or why he did not feel Malik and Ryou next to him. He looked around his room and noticed an extreme amount of black everywhere. '_Where am I?'_

"You're finally awake." Yugi jumped slightly at hearing a young man's voice. He looked at the source and screamed. Atemu sat at the foot of the bed. That meant – That meant Yugi was in Atemu's room. He fervently prayed that Atemu did not find out about Yugi's lack of a certain body part. Make that two actually.

Atemu frowned when Yugi screamed at him. He tried to approach the small elf, only to have him scream hideously and curl into a ball. Atemu looked at the elf for a few moments.

"I'm not going to hurt you Aibou. I was passing by the room you share with Ryou and Malik and heard I heard whimpering, so I went in there. I found you looking like you were having a nightmare and decided to take you to my room. Don't worry Aibou, I didn't undress you or anything. I just laid you on my bed," Atemu said. He watched Yugi stop trembling and instead looked at Atemu confused.

"Aibou?" Yugi asked. He tilted his head as he asked this, which made Atemu smile at how cute the little elf looked.

"Yes! You're my Aibou!" Atemu declared, earning a blush from Yugi.

"But aren't you uh?"

"Silly! I didn't mean it like that!" Atemu laughed at how adorable and innocent Yugi looked at that moment. He ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "You're going to help me decorate the giant Christmas tree today."

Yugi looked at Atemu confused. He heard the Yamis speaking about "Christmas" ever since the day after that feast the Yamis called "Thanksgiving", or as Jounouchi and Malik dubbed it, Eat a Turkey Day. Yugi had never heard of Christmas and was confused as to why the vampires made such a huge deal out it.

"Master, what is – what is Christmas?" he asked. Atemu looked at Yugi for a few seconds before remembering that lunar-drows did not celebrate Christmas. He chuckled at patted the small boy on the head.

"Well for many of the Christians, it's the time the year when they celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ," Atemu explained. He saw the blank look on Yugi's face and sighed. "Christians are a group of humans that practice a religion called Christianity. It's actually the most popular human religion in the world from what I know." Atemu went on to explain what he knew about the religion, how it started, and how its followers came to celebrating Christmas.

Yugi listened intently while Atemu spoke to him about the strange concept of Christianity.**1** He looked at Atemu and asked, "Are you a Christian?"

Atemu chuckled and shook his head. "We vampires follow our own religions Aibou."

"Why do you celebrate Christmas if you're not Christians?"

"It's a tradition for us, besides we get to exchange gifts. Now let's go decorate that tree." Yugi nodded. He looked at his clothes and realized he still needed to change. Atemu noticed and took out one of his old outfits. "It's not much, but I think you'll look cute in it. Go put it on; I want to see how you look." Yugi hid a blush and went to Atemu's bathroom to change. Yugi came out minutes later wearing a long red tunic, white leggings and black boots. They way the outfit looked on Yugi confused Atemu quite badly. It accentuated every curve the elf had, but it also emphasized his extremely flat chest. "I don't mean to be a perv, but I notice your chest is very flat, like a boy's chest."

"B-b-boy's chest?" Yugi asked. He was nervous, and it showed.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Yes Aibou, it's a flat as the chest of a little boy."

"Uh well uh…" Yugi damned himself and wondered how he was supposed to explain his lack of a chest to a master who believed him to be female.

* * *

><p>A very angry Jounouchi pounded on Kaiba's door demanding the vampire to open for him. "Kaiba open the door! We need help looking for Yugi! Open the damn door!" Jounouchi heard a pair of feet coming to the door. The door opened and Jounouchi yelled, "What took ya so long to open the door Kai – you're not Kaiba." Jounouchi faced a tan, raven-haired boy around the same height as Yugi with blue-grey eyes. He looked no older then eleven.<p>

"No, but I can find him for you," the boy said. Jounouchi liked the kid just a bit already. Whoever he was, he was certainly nicer than Kaiba.

"Thanks. What's ya name kid?"

The boy lead Jounouchi out of the room. "I'm Mokuba, and you are?"

"Jounouchi, but you can call me Joey if you like, so what were you doing in Kaiba's room?"

"I'm his little brother."

Jounouchi looked at Mokuba with surprise. "I didn't know Kaiba and Set had a little brother. Ya don't really look like them. Ya know you're kinda nice."

"Thanks. I don't get why we vampires can't get along with you elves. I know with humans it's because we used to drink their blood, and with werewolves it was over territory and prey."

Jounouchi of what Mokuba said for a bit a realized something. "I just remembered I've never seen a werewolf."

"That's because they're highly endangered. Set told me they actually went extinct in a few countries. I think there is a program to reintroduce werewolves to some of those countries."

Jounouchi chuckled a bit. That was an idea that possibly would not have much support from the humans or vampires. The lunar-drows on the other hand were sure to big huge supporters of the new program. Werewolves and lunar-drow did revere the moon as sacred after all.

Mokuba and Jounouchi arrived at the room Kaiba was in and the small vampire knocked on the door. "Nii-sama! Joey needs to talk to you!" he said. "Nii-sama!"

"What's Mokuba? Is someone trying to kidnap you again?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi never saw Kaiba look worried about anyone. It was a rather odd site to him.

"No Nii-sama. Joey needs to talk to you." Kaiba looked at Mokuba seemingly confused about Joey was. The older vampire thought that perhaps Joey was an imaginary friend of the younger one. "Uh, sure, I'll speak to your friend." Mokuba smiled and told Joey to come into the room. Kaiba's jaw dropped when he saw Jounouchi. "Mutt what are you doing here?" he asked

Jounouchi ignored Kaiba. "Yep, you're definitely much nicer than Kaiba," he told Mokuba, before turning his attention back to Kaiba. "Yugi's missin'."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Takara sat up on her bed, covered in sweat, her eyes bulging out slightly. Anyone who saw her now would have thought she was an escapee from an asylum. She changed and washed her face, and she looked into the mirror.<p>

"Great, now I'm afraid of my own reflection," she said to nobody. Takara sighed; the potion Set made for her did not do anything to stop the strange dreams. The one she had last night was almost a bit frightening.

_Shirayuki woke up to find that it had snowed last night and ran to Miwaku's room to wake him up so she can play with him. "Miwaku, open your door! Miwaku!" The little girl frowned a bit at the fact that her brother did not respond to her calls. She tried again, and upon not getting an answer opened the door. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shirayuki's scream awoke the whole castle and her parents ran to the little girl._

"_Yuki what is the matter?" her father said. Shirayuki pointed to Miwaku, not wanting to look at him. The king looked at Miwaku and dropped his jaws._

"_My son." The boy hung from the ceiling, multiple daggers pierced his torso, his legs were burnt, his arms bruised, and there were several deep cuts on his faces. "My son!" The king knelt and cried, holding Shirayuki as he did._

_The queen ran into the room, with the blonde maid behind her, and broke into hysteria when she saw Miwaku. She ordered everyone out the room, including the King and Shirayuki. Many hours passed and Shirayuki went back to the room to tell her mother to come eat. She became scared when she heard no sound from the other side. Shirayuki took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. The queen had stabbed herself with one of the daggers that pierced Miwaku's body._

"_Mommy."_

* * *

><p>Takara put her hand over her heart, and breathed heavily. She closed her eyes and saw an image of the large enchanted mirror. "It's here in the castle. I know it; it wasn't a dream. The mirror is in this castle. I have to look for it. I have to stop these dreams." She left her room to look for the mirror, and on her way saw Bakura.<p>

"Bakura!"

"Yes Takara?" Bakura asked. He was on his way to see what Ryou and Malik were doing.

"Is there a room that contains an old full length mirror?" Takara asked. Bakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He found her question rather odd, and wondered why she needed to know that bit of information. "For Ra's sake just answer my question."

"Well there is one room that is kept under lock and key. It contains something extremely valuable that Cecilia-sama gave Nefertiti-sama as a gift. I don't know what it is thought. I wasn't even born when Cecilia gave it to Nefertiti."

"Take me to it." Bakura looked at Takara but bowed anyways and took her to the room. He knocked on the door in strange, intricate pattern and said something that sounded like "Open Sesame" backwards. The door opened to reveal the same room Takara found earlier, the room with the enchanted mirror.

She walked up to the mirror and looked at it, slightly bemused by her lack of a reflection from it. "Leave, lock the door, and take the key with. I'll call you when I want you back." Bakura nodded and left, locking Takara in the room. Takara closed her eyes and whispered, "Mirror, mirror on the wall."

"You're back?" the green face asked. Takara opened her eyes and smiled.

"So you are real," she said.

"What do you want, and who are you? Only the Queen…"

"Of the Grimm Plains has the power to awaken you," Takara said. She bowed to the mirror, thinking it best to show it some respect. "I am no queen, not yet at least, but I have seen you in dreams lately. I come here to ask you a question."

The faced looked at Takara with interest; she looked exactly like Shirayuki. Takara possessed the same features as Shirayuki, the same paleness, but Takara's eyes were green. Shirayuki's eyes were…

"Did you know a girl by the name Shirayuki?" Takara asked, surprising the mirror. It looked at her in astonishment. "She keeps appearing in my dreams in the form of a little girl. Her facial features were blurred, so I can't tell you what she looks like, if she is human or a vampire or anything of that matter. I can say one thing. Her skin was as pale as mine if not paler, and her hair was just as mine, if not darker."

The mirror looked at Takara with great sorrow, almost if it were remembering a terrible event. "Mikazuki."**2**

* * *

><p>Atemu hummed to the Christmas carols, helping Yugi decorate the tree and main hall in time for Christmas. He looked at Yugi and could not believe the way the ridiculous little outfit looked on the little elf. It made Yugi look so cute, innocent, and – boyish? Atemu frowned a bit, confused by the way the outfit made Yugi's body look. However, he said nothing of the matter; he knew Yugi would just start stuttering and acting strangely.<p>

After two hours and several broken ornaments later, the pair finally finished decorating. Yugi looked around, astonished by how festive and lively the hall looked. He smiled at Atemu, who smiled back at him. They were very close to each other and Yugi felt himself becoming a bit nervous. Atemu was very gentle, kind, and handsome – but no! Atemu was gay. He liked boys, and Yugi…

'_I'm a boy,'_ he thought. Yugi smiled inwardly, but frowned seconds later. He forgot that even though he was _biologically_ male, Atemu thought Yugi was a girl. Tears fell down Yugi's face, and Atemu looked at Yugi confused. Atemu opened his mouth to ask Yugi what was wrong, but before he could –

"Yugi!" Malik screamed. The Eclipse Star-Child ran up to his small friend and hugged him around the waist. "Ryou and I have been looking for you all evening! Where were you?" Malik shook Yugi, and the small general-in-training felt a little dizzy.

"She was with me Malik," Atemu answered. Malik looked at him and stepped protectively in front of Yugi.

"It's okay Malik. Atemu didn't do anything to me. He just heard me whimpering while we were asleep, so he took me to his room so he can uh – care for me," Yugi said. Malik was quite surprised and rather confused by the slight blush Yugi had on his face. The blush was even more confusing to Atemu. He was never very good at understanding girls. Maybe that was why he did not care for them.

**3 **There was something different about Yugi though. True, she was female, but there was something masculine about her. Atemu looked over Yugi's covered body and realized that not only were her breasts unusually small, but her entire body was actually rather boyish. Even her face was not quite as feminine as that of Malik and Ryou. Atemu sighed; if only Yugi really was male.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry about my actions towards you," Malik said to Atemu. He bowed his head in shame.

"It's okay. Just take my advice on one thing. Stay away from the mistletoe when Mariku is around," Atemu said. The two elves looked at him strangely. "It's a tradition. If there is mistletoe over two people, they have to share a kiss, not necessarily on the lips though."

"Thank you?" Malik look horrified at the idea of having to kiss Mariku at all. Who came up with such an invasive tradition? Yugi on the other hand blushed again, and Atemu was very confused as to why.

* * *

><p>"Mikazuki?" Takara asked. The face in the mirror sighed and lowered its eyes.<p>

"She was Shirayuki's first and only child. You look so much like her," the face answered.

"So Shirayuki is real, and not a figment of my imagination."

The face nodded and added, "Was real; she disappeared many years ago, nineteen to be exact. Takara raised an eyebrow. She was nineteen.

"Will you tell me about Shirayuki?" The face looked at her. "Please, I beg you. There must be a reason she keeps coming up in my dreams. The face finally agreed, but on two conditions. Takara must listen to his background tale first and history of the Grimm Plains, and she must swear not to tell a soul in the Yami castle about the mirror or the words it said to her. Takara bowed and the face in the mirror banished. She called in her thoughts for Bakura.

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5<strong>:Well there is chapter 10. I'll try to have chapter 11 "The Mirror's Reflection" posted before the end of January. *Looks at Malik and Honda* What are you two doing?

**Malik and Honda**: *busy crying their eyes out*

**Ryou**: They swear they found the puppy Kaiba killed, and now they're giving it a funeral.

**A67A13V5**: *raises eyebrow* Okay… *Back to the readers* I think I'll make chapter 12 a Valentine's Day chapter.

**Mariku**: *smiles suggestively at Malik*

**A67A13V5**: Oh and for those of you reading Dark Angel, I'll try to post chapter 3 soon, and be warned, there will a twist to a certain well-known fairy tale in Bleeding Moon. I know some of you may have trouble picturing how Takara is supposed to look like so I posted link on my profile to a picture of an anime girl just so you can have an idea.

**1** Christianity isn't strange at all to me, but it may be odd to a lunar-drow

**2** New moon, there is a reason the mirror said this.

**3** This paragraph is in third person, but it is describing Yugi in Atemu's eyes. Out of the three Hikaris, Yugi is the hardest for me to picture as an actual girl. He is adorable, but it's more of "I look like a little kid" adorable than a "I can pass for a pretty girl" adorable. Ryou is the easiest for me; there is something feminine about his face and body. Malik is a bit ambiguous to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies!

I just wanted my readers to know that I'm still alive. I've just been extremely busy the past few months, and had not had access to my computer for the past month. I hope to update both my stories soon. I would also like everyone to know that I have a PruCan fic in the mental stages.


End file.
